The Ultimate Bounty
by Sesshomaru'sPrincess006
Summary: When a character from Trains past is captured by Creed, will he and Sven risk everything to save her, and how jealuos will Eve be, when she finds out the girl isnt who she appears to be. Aimi is number 14 for Chronos, and an ex to one member.
1. Prolouge

Hey people's it's me, Laurel, writing a fic that actually has no Sesshy, but that doesn't mean that you wont here from him

Sesshy-worthless mortal, call me that name without respect again and I will end your worthless life

Aimi- well someone is a little touchy this morning

Sesshy beast- my mate is about to star in a story without me, kill every male she talks to

Aimi- (sweat drop on forehead) lets not get that drastic

Sven, Train, Belze, Doctor, Maro, InuYasha, Miroku, Daisuke, Masaru, and Shiki all slowly make their way off the stage and out of the building

Laurel- Sessh you ass you scared all of my characters away, even the ones not in the story. Hmm... I know FETCH (laurel throws bone far away)

Sessh- quickly follows after bone

Okay now on with the story, by the way I own aimi and thats it

* * *

Prologue

"Here kitty kitty" a girl with a set of orchallium Katana blades said as she entered the dark, lifeless alley. The only place left for Train to hide.

"Be prepared for what you call Aimi" a deep masculine voice replied for a fire escape ledge. A bullet came her way and she blocked it with her blades.

"Nice try Train, but you have to try harder than that kitty cat" she said calling her best friend the nickname she had given him earlier on. He had left Chronos, the timesavers, who controlled the numbers. He thirteen, she fourteen, and both the youngest members of the numbers. However, she had been dispatched to kill him, kill him for leaving and being a 'traitor' in the eyes of corporate for deciding to leave and Kill the Creed, the man who had started this whole thing today. Belze, her own boyfriend, mortally wounded in an underground hospital, and Saya, Train's own beloved lay dead at the edge of Creeds sword.

"Aimi, I am quite sure that Chronos would not want to lose both of their best assassins." He said as he put his gun, Hades, also made out of orchallium, to the base of her skull.

"Train, you know Sephira won't let me, let you get away. No matter how much I want that revenge as much as you do, she does as well, but If you leave I have no choice but to kill you" She said softly as his right hand made a path down her hip, to where her tattoo of the roman numeral fourteen was burned onto her hip, his thirteen was slanted on his own collar bone.

"I promise the moment I take down Creed, I will rejoin the numbers, a stray cat no more. Until then I can't take any of Sephiria's damn orders." He replied as he pulled her up against him. "You wouldn't shoot your best friend would you?"

"You know going against orders from Sephiria and Belze means Baldor and Kranz get to kill a member of the numbers, and they would enjoy it too much" she replied

"Both bred for the job, I love how you fight in your school girl uniform, summer break is so close isn't it" he said. His black trench coat hid the hard planes of his hard, rigid body.

"Kill Creed, get revenge for both Belze and Saya, but you better come back Train, killing wont be the same without you" she said as she dropped her blades and hugged him. Tears streamed down her cheeks, for she was about to lose one of her only and closest friends within Chronos.

"I will, don't worry Loverly, Aimi, darling" he replied as he returned the hug "don't stop singing okay"

"I wont as long as you keep your promise" She replied as he put Hades into its holder, and jumped on top of the building, only to disappear out of sight, and out of her life.

* * *

I just love prologues, did anyone find Train Yet?

Eve- not yet but I think Sven and Aimi are in the broom closet

Sesshy beast- my MATE IN CLOSET WITH OTHER MAN (Eyes red, stripes go jagged as he begins to transform)

Eve- come and get me puppy, up here, who's a cutie (she plays with Sesshy making him go back to normal.)

Rin- I wash my hands of this weirdness

I think someone has been watching too much Pirates of the Caribbean 3.

Well until next time, which should be soon, I guess my home will be a mad house with people running all around. Hey where are Rinslet, and Jenos. They are due up on paper soon so they better get their asses out of the other closet (Laurel opens closet) EEP! (Found Train and Kyoko)

Train- she pinned me in there, get me out of here! (The elusive black cat runs away from a teenage girl)

Kyoko- But master Black!


	2. Does Anyone Take me seriously?

Wow, you know when you have a song in your head and you can't get it out? Well that is how this story is, and it's getting annoying. Well I have sent all the other characters from any of my InuYasha fanfics out onto a cruise for vacation, but I think some characters were getting a little too chummy, and if any of them are found in closets I think I will lose my mind. And I mean it guys. (Sorry but I think the next InuYasha fanfic will be a Sessh x Kags, Inu X Koga, and a Miroku x Sango)

Eve- hey, where did Sven and Aimi go?

Not again okay I demand a sweep of all closets and rooms now.

(Laurel runs off to find people who are spending way too much time together, especially since they were not supposed to have met yet.

and she still only owns aimi

Chapter 1

2 ½ years later

"Does anyone take me seriously anymore" Aimi said as she looked at the petty criminal who had been her target. The numbers had sent her after him and yet she let a bounty hunter get him. She needed a shower badly and headed to her nice lofty apartment in the middle of town. It was on the third of an old historic building, high above the city, with a great view, and an abundance of windows.

She burst through the doors to her home in Elsida only to find Sephiria Arks, aka number 1 of the Chronos numbers, sitting on Aimi's favorite blue micro fiber couch. Belze was pacing the room as she dropped her white half jacket on the chair in the dining room as she walked past them and set her keys on the counter. Belze came up behind her, his breath a light stirring on her hair. She wore a sapphire and light blue layered tank top with a small white tennis shirt and a pair of blue and white Puma tennis shoes. Her long strong legs were tan for once in her life (And they were even, a huge feat for the normally very pale Aimi)

"I love how ever since Train got away, you both haven't given me any of the real work." Aimi finally said as she took out her hair, the maple locks brushed her shoulders and the ends immediately turned red, blood red, from the little bit of demon blood that coursed through her veins.

"Aimi, we know we have made you give up your life as Loverly for Chronos, because of the Apostles but now they want your blood. They think a demon child born from one of Chronos' own numbers would win this war they started." Belze finally said. His hands were in the pockets of the khakis he wore, his grey eyes that concealed all of his secrets, gave her a worried look.

"We all knew they would come after me so what the hell is the big deal. I'm a big girl I can handle myself" She replied

"Aimi" Sephiria started "Your non human genes is what they want and they will do anything to get them, which is why I have ordered Belze, and yes I know of your guys' bad history together but, this is more important. He is ordered to be beside you at all times, now I must get back to cooperate before they have my head for letting you live after Train got away." She finished as she walked out of the door.

"Darling, Creed will do anything to get you" Belze told her as she went through her mail, she didn't look all to impressed.

"Don't darling me, Belze, I believe we both agreed that ending it was best two years ago" She replied as she walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a single bottle of water, guzzling it down, and tossing the bottle into the trash can.

"Fine then we both agree not to bring up the past relationships. Now which side of the bed do I get?"

"The Floor" she said blatantly

"I was being serious"

"And so was I Belze. Sorry but the bed is mine and I am not sharing it"

"What if I hold Jaffy hostage" He said as he pulled out the stuffed giraffe that he had given her a few years ago and that she slept with every night.

"You wouldn't dare" She said as electricity sparked at her fingertips.

He held the giraffe over to her only to pin her against the wall. "Be happy that Sephiria only ordered that I stay with you, cooperate would rather a number get you pregnant so that Creed cannot do anything" He told her sternly, as he looked deep into her sapphire eyes

"Fine" she said as she yielded to him. He watched the rise and fall of her full breasts only to remember back when she belonged to him. Old wounds reopened in both of them. "Now may I please go shower?"

"I have to take one with you" He said and she glared at him. There was no way she was going to be able to do anything by herself with Creed after her apparently, and it was really getting annoying.

"Fine but remember you have to keep your boxers on" She told him as he turned around and she led him to the bathroom. Luckily she had her bathing suit on underneath her clothing because she had gone swimming before she had been sent after the small fry. He began to undo the buttons on his white dress shirt as she took off her tank top. Aimi opened a cabinet and produced two huge white fluffy towels and put them on the sink. She was about to take off her skirt but he started talking again.

"At least while I am here we can try and fix what I ruined"

"We both agreed not to bring our past relationship up"

"Well then I am breaking that agreement. I want to fix what I ruined"

"You want to fix what was ruined" she yelled at him as tears threatened to stream down her face. "Well then can you at least explain to me why you didn't tell me you were going after Creed, Belze, he nearly killed you on what was supposed to be our one year of friggin dating anniversary. And it didn't help that I was only sixteen and you were twenty nine."

He cupped her chin with his fingers and wiped away the tears that were shed.

"And then you and Sephi sent me after Train, my best friend"

"It's been two years and we both know that we were wrong" He said as he turned towards the wall. "Damn it Aimi We both want him back" he continued as a portal ripped open behind Aimi and a hand clamped over her mouth, he pounded on the wall, oblivious to the fact that she was getting kidnapped, and she was pulled through the portal.

"Aimi I am only trying to" he said as he turned around to find only her tank top and a note "missed you" he finished his train of thought. "Damn it"

He grabbed his cell phone from his pants pocket and dialed Sephi.

"IF you let her slip through your grasp that quickly then I see some major trouble in your path" Sephi's voice said from the phone

"They have her"

"What do you mean they have her, I only left pause fifteen minutes ago" Sephiria screamed into the phone.

"Well we were talking and"

"No go round up the others and get to headquarters NOW!"

Well now that the story has officially begun I can finally celebrate.

Belze- and in reality I am not that much of a boisterous idiot.

Aimi- I know you aren't honey that's why Sephi loves you

Laurel- hey you two no hinting at what is to come

Jenos- you mean foreshadowing my lady now how about a ride on the Jenos express

Rinslett- glares Why you SMACK

Jenos- rubs the imprint of Rinslett's hand on her cheek

Eve- Has anyone seen Train or Kyoko

Laurel- Well train was getting annoying so I locked him in the closet with Kyoko


	3. Capture

Help me, my friends are driving me insane, and the voices and characters in my head aren't any better.

Train- will you just get on with it

Laurel- Ohh Kyoko I think I found Master Black

Train- Pales you wouldn't

Kyoko- where is he, where is Master Black Comes running up, sees train and tackles him MASTER BLACK!!

And now on with the story- just remember I do not own anyone in here

Chapter 2

Aimi felt the hand clamp over her mouth and then the pull of her body through the portal. She was pulled out and into a darkly lit room filled with windows, yet it looked and felt like a dungeon. Inside the corridor she was dragged down, and on a throne, sat Creed, sworn enemy of Chronos and the one who she hated most of all. He wore his blonde hair in a half pony tail and his blue eyes seemed black in the dim lighting. He wore a white long jacket with black feathers on the lining, along with a leopard print shirt, that made him look so much like a female that Aimi stifled a laugh.

"Welcome love" He said as he got up and walked over

"I think you mean goodbye" she replied as she hit the blonde woman who held her with a ball of electricity. She then grabbed her katana's from her skirt, for they were disguised as daggers, but they grew when unsheathed.

"So you still use those things more then your powers, pity I wanted to see what my child could be" He asked as Shiki, his assistant came into view. A bee landed on her carotid artery and stung her, injecting the chi poison.

"You think some stupid insects are going to keep me here" She asked as Creed unsheathed his own blade.

"We only mean to slow you down love, that way Maro can use his powers" he said as the big, Asian male came into the room and increased the gravity around her.

"Damn… Tao" She said as she struggled to stay standing. Her bones felt as though they were breaking and she was brought to her knees. Shiki placed a pair of orchallium cuffs on her hands, ensuring that she wouldn't be able to escape.

"Now love, you have two options, join the revolution with us, and later when the Apostles rule the world, be my queen" he began as he looked at the Roman numeral fourteen that was tattooed onto her right hip. "or" he said menacingly as he lifted her up and turned her away from him only to lightly trace his hands down her hips. Her blue eyes turned to look into his, only to see they were bluish black, a color so dark and evil looking that she stayed still with fright.

"Or what" she stuttered. She let him keep his hands where they were, and she turned around to face him fully, only to be pulled into him even more.

"Well you don't want to know the or, love" he told her as a man wearing a white lab coat came into the room holding a nasty looking injection. She spit into Creed's face and he deftly backhanded her, causing her to fall to the ground, and blood to trickle from the side of her lips.

"Doctor, give her the injection of the drug, examine her and then have her escorted to my rooms. The rest of you, she must be under one of your care at all times unless she is with me. Aimi, we will finish this conversation later and then you will know exactly what I have planned for you." He said as he left the room along with the woman who kidnapped her in the first place.

"This will sting" he said as he crouched down and stuck the needle into her veins. He pushed the plunger and her blood felt as though it was on fire, as the drug entered her body. After the drug was fully injected, he took a vile of blood. He then moved his hair out of his eyes to better look at the girl who sat on the ground before him. She was pretty; he would give Creed that, with her maple brown locks that reached her collar bone and stunning sapphire blue eyes that seemed to peer into your very soul, every emotion she felt was seen in those eyes.

"Now then lets do this the easy way, when was your last period" he asked and she sighed

"2 ½ weeks ago" was her simple reply as she looked down at the ground. He gave her another injection and she felt the warm comforts of unconsciousness. Maro picked her up and carried her down the hall, the doctor following and Creed alongside,

"Well" Creed asked as he watched Maro set the girl down on the bed in the small unadorned room that was to be hers until she decided to join them. There were so many locks but then again she couldn't get out if she tried right now, with how potent the drugs were,

"One month more Creed, we just barely missed her time" He said as he took her pulse and tucked the blanket around her.

"You just have to have a soft spot for women and children don't you. Damn, well then I will take her then." Creed said as he began to leave but stopped at the door frame.

"How long until she wakes up"

"One hour" The doctor replied as he exited the room to have Creed bolt every lock that was on the door.

"Are those really necessary, I already gave her the drug that made her blood dormant, she is fully human for the night that is." The doctor told him as Creed took the key out of the last one and handed the keys to the doctor.

"They are to keep me out, I won't take her until she consents, which will be by her next cycle or if she doesn't you are to lock her in that room with me and no matter how loud she screams you are not to open that damn door. Those are your orders doctor so when she wakes up you will notify me."

"Alright then, what will you do until then Creed?"

"Simply make my message to Train, he will want to know what has happened to his dear, dear friend now wouldn't he" He said with a smirk as he unsheathed her blades. "Beautiful simply beautiful" he said upon admiring the blades which were ornately inlaid with a beautiful design, the spell that held her blood lust dormant inside her. Take the blades away and she would enjoy killing, that's what he remembered Sephiria telling train about his partner. Slowly he walked down the hall and into the darkness.

Unfortunately I have to stop for the day because I am supposed to be making the golf layout for yearbook, I don't WANNA- some days I hate being in this class

Train- then why don't you get out of it?

Jaken- yes stupid mortal why don't you just use your worthless body as a means for fighting to your doom, like the rest of your worthless species

Laurel- I thought you were on the cruise, Everyone I have a new game for you

Everyone- What

Laurel- kill the toad oni. Jaken runs for a hiding place as Kyoko nearly singes his hat off

Jaken- Ack

Will write more lately though

Love Ya's

Laurel


	4. I disincline to Acquiesce

And here is where the story varies from the notebook version. I always write my stories down first, in a mini notebook this is my cute one, ok off topic but, the chapters always end up way too short t put on the site, so here I go again. Wow, really long run on up there

Sven- what she means to say is that she is taking the story from her notebook and adding stuff to it, to fluff it up. That way the chapters are longer

Laurel- Hey I was getting to that

Train- When, you had the longest run… on .. pauses as laurel gets evil look in eyes

Laurel- Oh Kyoko

Train- runs away as fast as he can before his stalker finds him.

Aimi- and now my creator will get on with the story oh and by the way for those of you wondering about the fate of Jaken, no-one has gotten him yet so he is still alive. Ohh and Laurel only owns me, or does she.

Laurel- Aimi, just let me type, and quit taking the keyboard. I DO not own anyone so there; if I did I would not bother writing a fanfiction. I would be writing book number 12

Chapter 3

Aimi awoke in a small dark room, with a pounding migraine. She tried to rub her temples only to realize that her hands were still bound in the orchallium handcuffs, and that her body was extremely sore. Taking a few deep breaths to relax, and wash away her anxieties from the up and coming panic attack that threatened to strike she looked around. The room was tiny, barely enough room for the bed that she was in, and the door. That was it for the entire room, bleak and desolate, and full of the scent or despair.

The locks on the door opened as the doctor came into the room, his eyes looked bleak, and like he had to do something that he did not want to do.

"How do you feel" He asked as he picked up her wrist to check her pulse.

"Sore, what did you inject me with to make me feel like this?" She asked as he took a look at her lower back, at her tattoo and then her other side, the one that contained a jagged scar on her back hip. The one that she was ordered to take in order to live, it was either that, or let Baldor kill her for letting Train go.

"A drug that made your demon blood dormant so for now you are pure human, what is this from" he said as he lightly stroked the scar.

"Cloning for boss Tor neo, it was either that or die for letting Train get away." She replied as he took a stethoscope to her left breast, then to her upper back.

"So you are the donor who is then technically Eve's mother"

"Is that its name?" She asked as he had her stand up.

"Yes it is her name and you should be happy that she is now with Train, and she too refused to be part of our group. Now Creed asks that you will have dinner with him"

"You can tell him that I acquiesce to his request" she replied but he pulled her out of the room. (Author note- if you know where the quote is from then I will give you a special appearance in one of the upcoming chapters)

"Aimi, I am sorry but you have no choice" He said as he dragged her down the hall and down a darkened corridor. She noticed in the flickering light, that Creed kept to his old habits, mixing newer technology with older beauty, for the halls were made like a gothic castle. But then again for all she knew she could be in a gothic castle.

The doctor brought her into what she believed was Creeds bedroom, made with silks of purple and black, darker colors, lights, and woodwork, and an evil chill ran through the room. Pillows were set around a small coffee table; the room reminded her of an Arabian harem with the silk, and the pillows. Creed came out of the shadows, the light making shadows on his face, making him seem scarier in the dim light.

"Thank you doctor, now you may leave. Aimi why don't you sit" he said sternly and she did what he said, she was too scared not to. He sat beside her, his arm snaking around her waist in an embrace.

"Have you reached your decision yet" He asked as he turned her head so she was looking him straight in the eyes.

"I never had to choose, I will never join you Creed" She said quietly yet the anger in her voice was felt by him, and he glared at her.

"Well then, I guess I will have to change your mind then." He picked up a piece of fruit from the bowel. He placed it by her nose, letting her take in the scent of the sweet peach, and she remembered she had eaten at all the day before she was kidnapped.

"How long have you kept me here?" She asked as he took a bite of the piece

"this is your second day here, you must be hungry," he replied and slid the peach wedge across her bottom lip. She opened her lips slightly for a taste and he plopped the peach into her mouth with his fingers. Her body needed sustenance and so she closed her eyes, and let him feed her a few morsels of fruit. He would place it in her mouth and remove his fingers, until the last few pieces of fruit. He left them in her mouth, and she softly suckled the juices off of his fingers.

He leaned in closer to her .

"What are you" she began but never got to finish, for his lips claimed hers in a kiss. Shiki came into the room, and slammed the door, making him pull out and look into her big blue frightened doe eyes.

"Yes Shiki" he said as though nothing had happened, she felt disgusted, and wanted to throw up.

"Her blades are on their way to Train right now Creed, along with the messages for each of the numbers, Train, and everyone else as requested." The man in the dark cloth, which covered his face, leaving only enough room for his eyes, said to Creed

"Good" He replied and Shiki left the room only for Creed to pick her up and place her on his bed.

"I think that if you want your comrades to live, you will change your mind darling." Creed said as he stuck her with another needle, one that made her vision go blurry, and he laid down next to her, and spooned her body into him. Unconsciousness gathered at the edge of her mind, building up until it enveloped her in darkness. She had no choice, but to surrender to the darkness, and allow Creed this one small victory.

So what will happen to our little Aimi Next?

Aimi- hey I am not little, just because you are my alter ego doesn't mean anything

Laurel-You are a figure of y over active imagination, and you can be rationalized as a psychological condition, in which some part of my needs as a child were not satisfied

Aimi- Ahh she's speaking psychology again. Sven

Sven- I know I know, he grabs Laurel leans in and Kisses her

Laurel- what was that, you are supposed to kiss her not me. Not that I didn't like it or anything

Jessica- Hey LoRo, want to go to Pronio's and bat for a while

Laurel-grabs purse and humungous bat bag and runs for the door YES get me out of here

Author has officially ran away for the next hour or two


	5. Wait, she's Baldors?

Laurel- Kieta-chan, I brought your books today. Only 11 more days. Yay!

Sven- she means until the next black cat book is due out

Laurel- I was getting to that

Aimi- Snuggles Sesshy who is back from the cruise No you weren't, now do I have to do that one scene with Sven, why not Sesshy

Laurel- Sesshomaru-sama is not in this fic, hon, so march your butt up those stairs and into the story already. Sven, you too, wait your not in there yet. WHERE THE HELL DID CREED GO. TRAIN PUT THAT GUN DOWN NOW, YOU CANT KILL HIM YET WE HAVENT REACHED CLIMAX NUMBER 2 YET!

Train- Re holsters hades as Kyoko comes running Why the hell not

Laurel- because I said so.

Sven- why they argue over petty things, I will get on with our story so far. Laurel owns only Aimi, and Belze does not want to say anything today, and sorry ladies but Jenos is too busy with rins for any words right now.

Chapter 4

"What's with that look" Sven asked his partner, the elusive black cat. He looked like something was bothering as he stretched his arms up. "Is it about that call from earlier" he asked again as he adjusted the black patch over his right eye.

"Just thinking about that call from earlier. I never should have left her in that alley that night" he said as his maple brown eyes looked into his partners green one.

"So it is that call from Jenos about that girl." He replied as he looked towards Eve, who had been training using the nanotechnology. He hair had come out of the red bow she had it in, and her black gothic attire was creeping up her legs.

"I cant believe they are making Belze baby-sit her. This is gonna be funny."

"Here we go again" Sven sighed as he took a drink of his coffee and Train took a gulp of his own cup of milk.

"They hate each other, at least after they broke up she hated him, especially after what he and Sephi made her do. They sent her to kill me,"

"So" Sven said hoping to at least get the name of the girl that had been Train's topic of conversation for the past two hours. "How old is she"

"Seventeen" Train replied quickly as he too watched eve. "Think she can get me to shoot"

"Maybe, so this girl is about nineteen now?"

"Nope, she is seventeen now" Train said only to get coffee all over him from Sven choking. SO he grabbed a napkin and began to clean up as Sven cleaned himself up and tried to regain his dignity. Not happening.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked, surprised. That would make her the youngest member of Chronos.

"Not at all, Aimi joined the same year I did, just she was at the ripe age of fourteen and I was at eighteen. Which is why she was like a sister more then a partner to me" He said as Eve walked over. She was they're princess, the girl they had saved from Torneo's experiments, and she was like a daughter to both of them.

"Belze is like what, twenty thirty years older"

"And they were going to make it if he hadn't nearly gotten himself killed" Train said as eve left for a short while only to return with three vanilla cones of ice cream.

"Sven would you like one" She asked and handed him on plain vanilla cone, Train another and she took a lick of the last one as she sat down at the picnic table they were at. It was a beautiful day, the sky a pure blue, and the park they were at was empty.

"He is 19 years older then her, but Aimi was older and more mature then she looked. Our man is about to make a move" He said referring to their target. Their life as bounty hunters was nice, or at least the stray cat lifestyle suited them all. But there were bills to pay and that was why they were going after the small fry who would only earn a couple hundred dollars for the capture.

"So Train you and Eve still have the bet going on" Sven asked as Eve crept away quietly. She transformed her hand into a giant hammer, her skill grew everyday and Sven could never tire of the next part.

"Yep" Train said as he put new bullets into his gun, the orchallium glinted in the sunlight, and the Roman numeral thirteen on the hilt, was the same one tattooed onto his collarbone.

"Well I think she just won today" He replied as she beat the man on the head with the hammer, knocking him unconscious as the police arrived shortly after.

"You set me up"

"Only to see that dumb look on your face Train" Eve said as she sat down holding onto the ten thousand dollars in cash she received and counted out all but two thousand of it. "Will this finish paying off the bills" She asked as she handed the money over to Sven

"It will sweetheart, so where to next Train?"

"How about a visit to Creed" a female voice, husky as usual said as Echidna, one of Creeds followers came out of a portal she had ripped open. Her blood red nails, stroked her chin thoughtfully as Train leaned back with his hands behind his head. "I believe he has someone you care about Train. A girl"

"Kyoko? She is with Sephi and Eve is here so who would that be Echidna."

"Think again Black Cat, or as she puts is Kitty Cat" She replied as she opened another portal and pulled out a silken package that looked to contain something long and thin. "This one is for you; the other one is for Chronos so "she said as she handed the package to Train.

"You bitch" Train said as his hands balled into fists

"Don't kill the messenger if you want your dear lil sissy to live" She said as she stepped into the portal and vanished

"Are we going after Creed" Eve asked as Sven unwrapped the package to find one katana blade, sheathed with a blue and black leather hilt. Eve remembered the last time they had gone after Creed, Train had ended up as a little kid for a week

"First to Belze so I can kill him"

"Annette had said that Chronos had been called for the nubers in Elsida, when I got the ice-cream." She said as Train grabbed the sword and unsheathed it. The orchallium blade had been made midnight silver in color and the blade had a spell etched into it along with the Roman numeral 14.

"Oh" Eve gasped when she saw the beauty in the blade. "I've seen those before" she whispered and Train gave her a puzzled look. "Did the woman who owned these have short brown hair and blue eyes" she asked

"Yes"

"Then she would come and visit me when I was with Torneo" she said.

"They are beautiful" Sven said as Train put the blade away

"It should be, Aimi always kept them that way, her oni blood is what fuels the spell." Train said as he stood up and walked down the hill towards the car.

"Well Eve I guess vacation is over" Sven said as he got up and followed his partner.

"Sven, why is she so important to Train" Eve asked as she retied her hair in the bow.

"she was his partner along with Creed, Princess"

"Ooh" she replied as they got into the car, him in the drivers seat, and she in the back and she picked up the biggest book she had bought and read during the two hour journey to Sapidoa.

Laurel- YAY svenny and train are finally in the story

Echidna- am I really that evil, maybe I should quit

Sven- no its just a story remember

Kyoko and Train run through the stage knocking people and tables over.

Laurel- HEY GET IN HERE AND CLEAN THIS UP YOU TWO Laurel runs off after the perpetrators

Eve- until next time, good night everyone


	6. Rescue

Laurel- I got number twelve Halle friggin luah. I know I friggin spelled it wrong

Sven- but you learned a secret about me sighs and then shrinks back as Laurel gives him the evil glare

Laurel- creed is it true?

Creed and Sven- you have to wait till march to find out

both run as Laurel comes after them with Aimi"s katana's

Aimi-as Laurel forgot to say she only owns me and read the series, by the way if you have read twelve just remember that she started the fiction before we find out Eve is a clone

* * *

Chapter 5

Chronos Number Headquarters

Sephiria looked at the members before her as she stood up to speak. As the head of the numbers, Chronos' elite assassin group she had no clue how to break the news that had been delivered to both her and Belze only hours before. Sure they had some idea that it had something to do with Creed Diskenth but they had no clue that Aimi was being held by him, and that her parents would declare war on Chronos if their darling daughter was not freed close to immediately. Stormy could only calm Vlad for so long and then the niceties would run out and there would be an all out war, a war that could kill so many.

Belze stood up beside her and gently set his hand on her forearm, sending shivers down her back. Didn't he know by now what he did to her? 'Probably not' she thought to herself, not with her cool, calm collected image she had created over many years.

She cleared her throat, and everyone looked at her. "You all know why we have been called here, and by now inferred which member is being held hostage by Diskenth. Pity that he took our best member now that Cerberus is weakened and now phoenix is as well. We need to have a vote on how exactly and who is going in on reconnaissance to recue 14, or else her parents will declare war on Chronos, and I as their niece cannot even stop them this time." She took a breath as she looked again at the group of men in front of her. Kyoko and Rinslett were there but they were confused, for they had never met Aimi. Nizer was still in the coma induced by Creed's blade, and Beluga had died. Train had quit and she doubted he would join them just to rescue his old partner. They were still weak from the murder of Ash by Creed three years ago, so now they were left with only nine members.

"Sephi, we can't do this without help, not with the fact that every time we face that asshole we lose someone" Jenos pointed out

"I know we cannot afford to lose someone else" She replied only for Baldor to butt in. He was an idiot but he was their next best after Jenos.

"If Creed uses fourteen against us, we are doomed because the only people who I know can calm her down during a lust would be either Rochefert or the traitorous thirteen,"

"First off he is no longer thirteen but Train Heartnet, and Secondly, I doubt I will be able to calm her down for the fact that when I had to calm her down it was when we were together and she had to force herself." Belze said roughly, his statement making sense.

They were kind of hesitant, and Aimi was extremely pissed when she found out he was to be her babysitter until Creed was apprehended.

"And Aimi's powers have gotten stronger, she now has her fathers ability with weather only in concentrated amounts however, but her fireballs are deadly accurate The main thing is that the longer Creed has her" he never got the chance to finish for the door burst open and a certain orchallium gun was being pointed at his temples. Sephiria grabbed the hilt of her Ichtchus.

"Of all people whose care she could have been in" Train started, hatred and betrayal flashed through his brown eyes. "I never thought she could be taken while under your care Belze" Sephiria took her hand off of her sword and onto Trains forearm, in a gentle calm down gesture.

"What's done is done, Heartnet, don't even grab your weapon Baldor, Kranz sit down" She ordered, and Train dropped his gun, Hades from Belze's head just as Sven and Eve made it into the room. They were both out of breath letting everyone know that Train must have run up.

"So Heartnet" Shaolee began, "How did you find out about Aimi-chan.? The sweeper network isn't that good. "

"Just the delivery of this" He said as Sven placed on lone katana blade on the table, the roman numeral fourteen glinted on the hilt, silver orchallium on the blue silk.

"No" Sephiria whispered as Kyoko leaned over, curious about what her Master Black brought and what had him so worked up.

"When" Train began, "was the last time she fed?"

Jenos looked up and sighed. "A week ago yesterday" he said only to have Rinslett glare at him. "What we battled because we were bored, she kicked my ass by using her blades to nearly decapitate my hand then I had some wine and she had a bottle of Blissky"

"Okay then, Belze, Baldor, Train, Sven, Eve, Jenos, Rinslett, and Kyoko, stay here everyone else out. I will give you your orders momentarily." Sephi said as the others left the room.

Belze punched the wall. "He's going to use her against us that proves it" he said as he pointed towards her blade.

"I know and all that matters is that we get her back before he uses her" Sephiria said as she placed her hand on his shoulders.

"Sephi, I know how you are all supposed to kill me if you see me, and you haven't and let me guess that it was Aimi's doing? Creed wants her for more than the undoing of Chronos; he wants her as his security. He wants to get her pregnant"

"If he even touches my girl, he is going to meet my hemidall straight on" Baldor said, his voice was full of possession and Train just looked over at him.

"Wait so she broke up with you, "he pointed to Belze, "To go with you"

"Train before you get any idea's it was Vlads idea, not Aimi's" Jenos said

"THANK God"

* * *

Well that is the latest chapter so far. I just had to throw in Baldor being her current boyfriend. Still haven't figured out what breed of undead Aimi is?? Well you will next chapter. byes 


	7. Rescue Continued

Laurel- Well it's been an interesting journey through this story. I have it written in a notebook then I put it up on the site but I keep changing idea's so often that I sometimes lose where I am.

Aimi- that's easy though and at least you have updated every other story unlike a certain friend.

Laurel- oh yes when Inescapable Darkness comes out you all have to read it. It began with the best line ever (says our old English teacher miss Warner) between me and my friend Sammykins and now it has flourished under her care. She just won't let me see it. CRASH

Kyoko- Lil blackie you can't break things in Laurel's room

Laurel- Did that cat get into something again? kitty comes up and sits on her lap and purrs. Ohh well as long as Creed cleans it up then I guess I can forgive the little guy. He's so cute

Sven- While Laurel plays with Kyoko's kitten, I guess I will have to be the one to say she only owns Aimi, and that black cat is a great manga, and Sven Vollfied is the sexiest gentle...man alive finishes slowly as Laurel gives him the evil glare

Train- and on with the story

* * *

Chapter 6

Aimi was weak, and she could feel her Moravian blood beginning to awaken. With her mother being human when she was impregnated her daughter was a half-breed. Part Vampire, part Human, and she needed to feed. Her fangs grew and the doctor was right there when she turned into her vamp mode. Her hair grew red streaks and her eyes turned icy. He handed her a bag of blood knowing that she would never feed off a human unless she had to. She popped the bag and suckled the brassy tasting red liquid, donated by Creed himself, but the doctor wasn't going to tell her that.

Creed came in after she transformed back into her human state, and he unbuttoned his own white button up shirt. He came up behind her and circled his arms around her waist.

"Well Love, are you ready for your punishment? I told you that I wasn't going to let you get away" He said as he began to undo the sash on the robe she wore. His hands came up her stomach and cupped her breasts, pinching and rolling the nipples into hard nubs. She gasped with the pain and arched against him, pushing her breasts even more into his hands.

Her handcuffs had been replaced with razor wire bracelets that tightened and cut into her skin whenever she disobeyed. Her wrists bled which was not a good thing since she was already in need of blood. She knew exactly what he wanted from her, and she had thought about giving into him, knowing that she could never live with herself if she did. Anything she did tonight would be an act, masquerade that he hopefully wouldn't catch on though. She needed time to plan a better escape then the two failed attempts. Soto continue this act, she turned around, so that she was facing him, her hands roamed up his chest, then she stood on her toes and captured his lips with her. It couldn't be any worse than kissing Baldor, she thought as her breasts pressed up against his chest and her hands looped around her neck pulling him closer, deeper into the kiss, yet alas, he was letting her do all the work. Her lips had brushed his in an innocent taste, and her fingers tangled even more into his shaggy blonde hair. Her tongue licked the seam of his lips, but he never yielded, just kept his teeth clamped shut and she whimpered.

'Kiss back damn it, because I won't have sex with you. Please just take this bait and give me some time' she thought to herself as she unknowingly opened the link her and Train had created years ago, when she had to feed off him. He was the only person he ever drank off of and he was to be her last. She whimpered again and pulled out.

"Aimi, my beautiful love, lie down" Creed ordered as he took her hands off of him and when she didn't follow him immediately, the bracelets cut into her skin. She gasped and he pulled her into him. "If you want me to be kind, then you will do as I say, and since you ran not just once but twice, you will be punished in a way that is acceptable, and pleasurable to me.

'Aimi, don't give in, we're almost here' a voice inside her head said.

'Either I am schizophrenic, or that is a certain traitorous ex-number' she thought as she lay on the bed.

'Yes it's me; now act for a little while longer doll, we'll get you away from that asshole'

She felt relief wash over her as Creed straddled her hips.

"Love, darling, you are just too cute to punish, so I will ask you again, will you be my queen, and lead the Apostles with me?" He asked as his tongue laved circles on her stomach. He started to kiss her profusely and she let him.

"Creed, you already know my answer, I will never join anything against Chronos" She said and the bracelets cut into her more.

He took her nipple into her mouth and made love to it with his tongue. He stopped and before switching, "Too bad, I guess I have to get the doctor in here with an injection that will render your body into a trance like state. You will know what you are doing; my darling, but you will have no control over your movements."

The door burst open and Shiki and the Doctor both came into the room. "Creed, Heartnet and the numbers are here, they have almost breached the corridor" The doctor said and Creed got off of the bed and grabbed his Kotetsu, also known as the imagine blade. The blade that had taken Ash's life and almost taken Nizers. The Doctor stayed behind for a minute while Shiki ran out.

"Child, here" he handed her Creeds shirt for hers had disappeared, and she quickly buttoned it up. "Your comrades have your weapons, and with the amount of blood you've lost, you need to get out of here"

"Thank You" she whispered and she ran out of the room, hoping never to be here ever again. She turned down the hall and ran.

With Train-

'Where are you' he thought as they burst through the door, the hemidall bashing it in like it was simply made of glass.

'Some hallway, I can't tell, they had me unconscious when I was brought here but I think it's to the right of you" she replied, she sounded weak and for her that was never a good sign.

"Jenos, behind you" he yelled as number seven turned around and sliced a small cut into Echidna before she disappeared

"Train you have finally come to join me" Creed stated as he came out of the hallway on the right and into the room, only wearing a pair of pants. His Kotetsu was out and in his right hand.

"Alright Creed what have you done to my Aimi" Train asked as Baldor made it into the room, with a battered Maro unconscious on the floor behind him

"She wouldn't agree to be my queen, so I barely touched her, But you all should know, "he grabbed a small silver remote "But I don't mean to let her go" he said and pushed the only button on it, immediately a female scream is heard. A scream laced with so much pain, it angered Train because he knew whose it was, for he had only heard that scream once before, the night that she had to feed off of him to survive the night.

"You bastard" Baldor said before striking with his ball and chain, hiss hemidall

With Aimi-

Pain ripped throughout her entire body, as she fell to her knees. The pain was so strong, that it felt like every molecule and cell in her body was on fire. Like every tendon and bone had snapped at the same time, causing her to scream.

Back to Train and Sven-

They ran towards the screaming, for Jenos, Sephiria, and Baldor were trying to take down Creed, echidna, while Eve fought with Leon.

They both sprinted down the hall to find the doctor kneeling by Aimi, holding a needle in his hand. Train held the barrel to his head.

"Get her out of here, I gave her a painkiller and bound the wounds to stop the bleeding but she is almost gone." He said and Train removed his Hades as Sven lifted up the poor girl. Her clothes, if you could call a shirt and a pair of blue and black underwear that, were stained with her blood.

Train shot a bullet into the abyss of where they had just been, signaling that they had Aimi, and then they both headed towards the back exit.

Kyoko was in their car along with Eve, who had just escaped from Leon, a blush was on her cheeks, as Train Jumped in the passenger seat, and Sven in the Back with Aimi draped over him. Her forehead rested on his shoulder, her hands clutching him for dear life. She felt warm on his lap, with her long legs draped over him. The peaks of her breast were visible through the shirt.

"Kyoko, drive" Train practically yelled and Aimi opened her eyes for a short while and looked around.

"Train" she said softly, her voice was hoarse.

"Yes darling"

"Shut up" she said before falling back asleep in Sven's lap.

Train chuckled "Same old Aimi" he said as they sped off to their safe house in Elsida.

* * *

Well now that Aimi is back with Train what will happen??

Only I know mwuah, it makes me feel evil to do this but until next time I guess I am going to have to leave you


	8. Your Safe Now Princess

Okay, okay, I expected to get this up sooner, but school started again today, so even though I have time before I have to be there at eleven, I sleep that whole time, sorry about that, so here goes chapter 7, where is everyone??

Kyoko- We is playing spin the bottle, hopefully I get Baldor, and He's yummy

Me- he's Aimi's

Aimi- But I have Sven

Me- No You have Baldor for a little while longer.

Aimi- She owns me (so she thinks)

Chapter 7

Aimi awoke just as she was set down onto the big bed.

"There, you are safe now princess" Train said as he pulled the blanket up and tucked her in. "You tell anyone I tucked you in and I will kill you"

They had arrived in their Elsida apartment a few minutes earlier, and Sven had volunteered to keep watch over her, leaving Train to grab a bottle of blood, and tuck her in as he changed.

"Is he dead?" She asked as she grabbed the bottle of Bubbly Blood, (a mixture of champagne and synthetic blood) and sucked it down.

"No he escaped, Sven, my partner is going to watch over you tonight, so if you need anything ask him. But can I ask you something?" she nodded, "Why the hell is Baldor your newest boy toy?"

"No choice, that's why. Daddy likes him, while I hate him. I am trying to get him to break up with me"

"Might be sooner than you think, because he hates me" Train said with a hint of laughter in his amber gold eyes.

The door opened and the light caused Aimi to shield her eyes. Sven entered slowly, her first glimpse of him had so much potential, and now this one, well Aimi was wowed. Sure she liked old guys, but none of them had this same effect on her. With his ass clad in a pale Khaki pants that hung loose on his calves, yet tight on the waist, which tapered up to a really nice chest clad in a see through white button up shirt. In normal light the shirt would not have been see through, but this was one of the perks of being half vamp.

"Train, if you trust him then I guess I do, but he better not turn out like the other one" she said, her voice was rough and husky.

"He won't, did he rape you?"

"Same old Train, always to the point. No he did not, but he was about to when you guys came. Anyway can I borrow a shirt? Creeds suck"

Sven handed her a plain white t shirt that had been worn only a few times, knowing that none of Trains would do, for they had some rough patches, to rough for a woman's soft skin.

"Use his, mine are all torn up" Train said as she threw the shirt on over Creed's and tore the button up one off from under it, and handed it to Train to deal with.

"I'm so sleepy" she said huskily as she sank back into the pillows, quickly falling to sleep.

"Belze, Sephiria and Baldor are out in the kitchen wanting a word with you." Sven said as he looked at the sleeping silhouette of Trains old partner. "She's been through a lot these past few days"

They entered the kitchen to Find Belze and Baldor sitting at their round mahogany table that sat in the middle of the room. Sephiria was leaning on the sink.

"Is Jenos going to be fine?"

"His injury or after Rinslett is done with him for being stupid" Sephiria asked Train back

"Both" Sven said, wishing he didn't but he was curious

"He suffered a few scratches but he will be fine, if Rinslett doesn't kill him first" She said, her arms folded across her chest. "How's Aimi?"

"Asleep, finally, but other than that she seems okay, how long until her mum arrives?"

"Stormy will be here in a few days" She replied as she walked in between Belze, and Baldor.

"Heartnet" Belze said, his grey eyes somewhat filled with sorrow. Sure he was in love with Sephi, but he would never tell her that, but he had to keep up the act of liking her cousin so that she wouldn't know. "Will you keep her safe until Creed is annihilated?"

"First, I will be the one to kill him, and second," he stopped and looked towards Sven. He was his partner so they had to share their decisions.

"We'll keep her" he said and Baldor stood up.

"You better take care of my girl Heartnet" He said as he walked out of the third floor apartment, and down into the street. He had never loved Aimi as he should, in fact he only wanted her for sex, I mean what would a seventeen year old to his record. But she was holding out on him, something about remaining celibate until marriage.

"Train one last thing" Sephi said before she too left along with Belze. "Tell fourteen that she has been put on suspension"

"You aim to get me killed"

"It's for an indefinite amount of time, and that's why we put you up for the job." She said as they both left, disappearing into the night.

"And how do you expect to tell her that" Sven asked as they stayed in the hallway by the door.

"I have no clue how the hell I am going to tell her that." He replied only to turn around and see Aimi, standing behind them, a few tears making their way down her cheeks

"You don't have too, I heard everything: She said while shaking, her sapphire eyes filled with a few more tears. "Ohh well at least now we can have that battle you promised me."

Train grinned and Sven wiped away her tears with his thumb. "After you're well that is"

"Ohh and wait until I can kick your ass??"

"At least now I know where Train got to be so stubborn from"

"Actually, Svennybaby, I got it from him" she said and blushed

"Wow, and now you darlin, are going to turn around and hop in the bed and fall asleep." Train said trying not to laugh at the fact she called Sven a nickname he would normally get yelled at for.

"I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request dad" she said sarcastically. "However seeing how I have been put on suspension for a little while now, you" she said while poking Train in the gut, "are going running with me" she said, "I need to get back in shape before daddy dearest heads up"

"And that's why darlin, I am sure Layel will betroth you the minute he arrives for that snippy mouth of yours"

"You mean the mouth and the attitude that have never changed Train" she said. "That is also the problem" She grumbled and stretched, causing her breasts to stretch against the thin cotton shirt. But she succumbed to dizziness, and fell. Sven stepped and caught her before she hit the ground and she landed against his firm chest.

"Easy now this is why you need to rest" Sven said as she took a deep breath.

Eve came into the room to get a glass of water, only to see the end of that scene, and she felt something much deeper then jealousy, more like envy.

"Train" she said as Sven looped his hands behind her knees and picked her up. "I think we should postpone our battle."

"Sure and now GO TO SLEEP" He said and before he even finished her eyes was shut tight.

Next Morning-

Aimi awoke to the smell of frying bacon, and the beeping of the smoke alarm... She groaned, wanting more sleep but swung her legs over the bed and got up, slowly walking into the kitchen. But she leaned in the doorway, stretching and yawning.

Train looked at her, with her disheveled hair and laughed. "Nice hair" He said

"Go to hell" was her quick reply, along with another yawn.

"If I go you go" he retorted, as Eve looked up from her book, The Nymph King, by Gena Showater.

"Train, heaven doesn't want me, and hell is afraid that I will take over" she said as she looked over at the cook. Sven was wearing a pair of khaki pants, a black button up shirt with a pocket on the left side, his eye patch, and his Fedora. Lastly to pull off the look he wore a hot pink apron. She stifled a laughs she walked over and sat in the chair by the window, crossing one leg over the other. Forgetting that under the shirt she only wore a pair of boy shorts. "Alright, Shaolee already told me that I am stuck with you guys so what are the rules?"

Sven looked over at her, with her big blue doe eyes that were filled with a questioning wonder, as Train pulled a red tinted bottle from the fridge.

"Rule one, you stay bottle-fed" he said

"Well duh, just because I am half vamp does not mean that I like to bite. Umm ewe" She replied as she grabbed the bottle and took a small sip.

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot that feeding was an orgasmic experience" Train said and Sven nearly burnt the food.

"You enjoyed it though" Aimi said softly

"Did I have a choice? You rolled my mind Aimi. Partners don't do that"

"I am not the one who said that oh my god she's dying what do I do. Here sip" She said quickly as though the memory pained her. "I rolled your mind because it would hurt. Excuse me for being considerate. Mr. I will be back don't worry. HMPH"

Sven nearly burnt the food before, now it was burnt. He sighed and started work on it again.

"Sorry darlin', Rule two" He began

"Let me guess don't touch your milk" She said and laughed

"You know me all too well." Train said and laughed for she had guessed right

"Hey you were my partner. I am supposed to know that." She looked into his laughing golden eyes, while hers held the same glint.

"Alright little miss perfect. Last but not least, we would like you to help us in the..." He was cut off

"Sweeper business, I know I know, remember I was one before I was a number."

"So do you agree?" He asked and held out his hand and shook it.

"Easy enough, so Eve what do you think of Valerian?" She asked the reading girl

"You've read this one?" She asked, her pinkish eyes held a questioning look as her bangs moved from her looking up, her cheeks held a blush

"Let me guess, he is enjoying his mate before visiting the vampire king? Honey I own all of her works and the romance scenes are equally romantic and erotic don't you think?" She asked as Sven dropped the cast iron pan on his foot, screaming in pain.

"I take it he didn't know you were reading romance novels?" She asked Even who nodded as Sven sat down next to her, rubbing his hurt foot. She stood up, and walked until she was standing right behind him. One hand ruffled her bed head the other held down the t shirt which threatened to creep up.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked as he turned around to view a perfect pair of palm sized breasts in his direct line of view. He sighed, happy for the apron which covered an aroused part of his anatomy.

"Yes, but the first thing we need to do is get you some clothes"

"Cant I just swing by my apartment?" she asked not paying attention that she had let go of the bottom of his white t-shirt, and it slowly creeped up.

"No, Creed destroyed your apartment here, and your other one is empty except your books." Train said. "Besides orders from Sephi state that you are not allowed to leave our apartment without our consent." Train said as he grabbed Eve's book. "So you are going to give us your sizes" He said and Sven finally stopped looking at her breasts.

"I highly don't like that idea" She replied, crossing her arms over her breasts.

"You don't have to like it." He replied and folded his own hands over his chest.

They stared at each other for a minute. "Fine" She said finally and gave in. "I need size six jeans, medium shirts, unless they are men's sizes in which I need a small. Underwears are a four and I need both string bikini and boy shorts, and they better be cute. Bra is a thirty eight d, and better be a funky mix of color or I will not hesitate to hurt you both." She said as she wrote them down. "By the way, where are my Aurora, Selene and Eris, I want at least one with me at all times" she said as she walked through the doorway and spotted the pole in the middle of the living room. She walked over to it, and swung around it, wrapping her leg around it. "What's this for?" She asked

"We'll uhh, get to that after we get you your clothes" Sven said as he rushed out the door, still wearing the apron.

I know I haven't exactly been the queen of updating lately, and to make it up I will be working on all of my stories today.


	9. Why boys dont Shop

Laurel- I know I know I suck at updating, interims come out in two weeks so I am kind of working on my schoolwork and a rp on elftown at the moment. So now I finally have time to update if Kieta doesn't kill me. Aimi has been a busy girl the past few days

Aimi-Snores

Sven and Sesshomaru- Wake up Aimi, we need you to decide

Laurel-WILL YOU TWO GIVE IT A BREAK?? SHE'S TIRED SHE'S WORKED NON STOP SO LET HER SLEEP. Sesshomaru remember I found you an Elemental demon that you like?

Sesshomaru- We are in the wrong fiction

Laurel- Vein pops out on forehead DUH NOW GET OVER TO STAGE FIVE NOW and THE REST OF YOU PLACES. I do not own any one but my darling Aimi, now on with Chapter 8

* * *

"Dude in order to find anything she would like in her size bra, we have to go into Victoria's Secret" Train stated as they left the clothing stores, towards the other end on the strip.

"First a new phone", Sven Replied, looking as dignified as he could while both he and Train carried about thirty bags.

"Alright then but what do you honestly think of my old partner?" Train asked with a cheesy grin, but by doing which he tripped, and nearly dropped the bags. The clothes were barely kept from falling out. They strode into a small store specializing in technology, and began the search for a phone that Aimi would maybe like because according to well everyone except Shaolee, hers was dead and dying. Finally they settled on a red chocolate, with unlimited text messaging. It was her credit card everything was going on anyways, well all except one dress they would need for a job. That was on Sven's card, which was nearly over its limit. Good thing there was that job tomorrow, but going under cover would be hard.

"Its been less then a day. I think she is stubborn, and too young to be an assassin" Sven replied as they walked outside, set the bags down, fixed his feodora, and picked the bags back up.

"Svennybaby don't lie to me, I can tell you feel some attraction"

"Let me remind you again, I am not your Svennybaby, and there is NO ATTRACTION" He said getting a little defenseive.

"Sure" Train replied sarcastically. "Hey there's Kyoko" and sure enough she was standing next to Victoria's secret, a small black kitten on her right shoulder, waving at them.

"Master Black" She says happily and he hugs her, the bags getting in the way.

"So Sephiria was okay with you coming with us?" he asked as she looked at all the bags he was holding.

"Yeps, jeeze, is that all for Aimi?"

"Someone tried to buy out every store in the city" Train replied and nodded towards Sven.

"Well its good that someone seems to care about her, cause Baldor sure don't. All he wants is sex"

"Wait I thought you didn't know who Aimi was?" Sven stated

"I didn't know she was a number, think about it her Tattoo is only able to be seen if you strip her, or if she's in a bikini." She said as they walked in. The first thing Sven saw was a manikin wearing a lacy black bra and boxer set, with a sheer robe. This was going to be a long day he thought and pictured her in it.

Train wraps his arm around Kyokos waist, and they look like the perfect young couple. "Wow that is soo Aimi" she says while pointing at the same manikin. This was about to be a very long trip.

Back home, 4 hours later

A few hours later, and one very painful part of his anatomy craving female attention, but he decided a cold shower would have to do, they were done with shopping. Sven wanted to hop in the shower but as soon as they walkled into the door and set the bags down, Eve dragged them into the kitchen

"Sven, Aimi's as good a cook as you are" She said and he saw what the girls had been up to all day. For once the apartment was clean, and sparkling, and a wonderful aroma of fresh baked bread filled the house.

"What have you been up too all day?" Train asked as he walked into the kitchen. Sven following right behind him, and they found a delectable spread of baked chicken, Potato bacon soup, bread, cookies, sweet potatoes with brown sugar melting on top, and of course a couple of glasses of cold milk, one glass of sake, and one of water. Aimi was still wearing his t-shirt which came up a little on her thighs as she took the apron off.

"Aimi chan, what's all this" Train asked, drooling

"Oh a little bit of thanks and a lot of celebration. Eve can tell you what happened, but a certain number may be in the hospital getting his goods checked out" She said and laughed. "So, whatdya get me?"

"Alright eve what happened, and we got you a ton of stuff." Train said and sat down.

"Well Baldor came by, and pretty much asked Aimi to go to a hotel with him. Well first he was all sweet, saying how he was so worried. And then I believe he said that some sex would make it all better, and that he had a room ready for them" Eve explained as she sat across from train.

"So was it a kick, a knife or a…"

"She punched him" Eve said unemotionally, "and then slammed the door on him, and then she hit him again, and when she grabbed the knife he ran"

"Oww" Sven added to the conversation as a timer dinged. Aimi grabbed the pot holders and bent over to reach into the oven. insert dirty thoughts

"If those are your stuffed mushrooms you are never leaving" Train said and licked his lips.

"They are but I have to leave sometime" She replied, sadly, and set the tray down on the table, and then took the seat with the water, which was next to Eve, and crossed one leg over the other. "Dig in" she said and they did, with Train stuffing his face. Sven was calmer with his food intake, but still she had showed him up when it came to cooking chicken. Too bad he wasn't a fan of mushrooms or he would have tried one. Before he knew it she was running dishwater, and the food was gone. He slowly walked up behind her.

"Let me do those" he whispered in her ear, his five o'clock shadow brushing her hair. "You can try your clothes on."

She turned her head, so they were face to face, her lips a hairsbreath from his. "Alright then" she whispered and ducked under his arm, grabbed half of the bags and into his bedroom

"If you were looking for the opportune moment, That was it" Train said quoting pirates of the Caribbean. Sven threw a knife at him, which landed in the wall beside his head.

"Eve I need you're help" Aimi called from the bedroom, and she left the room to go help

"So Train when are you going to give her, her swords back?" Sven asked trying to change the subject.

"Before she leaves but not yet" he replied and pulled the knife out of the wall, balancing it on his fingers.

Aimi came into the room wearing a pair of white jeans, along with a black belt with spikes on it, a dark purple tank top, white heeled flip flops, and a headband that was most likely eve's. He noticed her necklace for the first time; a crescent moon on a silver chain that almost reached into her cleavage.

"Might I ask what is going to happen for the rest of the day?" She asked leaning in the doorway. She bit the side of her lip.

"Nothin uch, its only a Thursday and our next job takes place tomorrow night, so no need to prepare yet" Train said.

"Eve might have some books you haven't read yet" Sven added.

"Alright then, by the way, thanks you two" she said and walked out of the room.

Sven watched her walk into the living room.

"No attraction huh?" Train asked, and Sven got ready to hurl another knife but stopped.

"Just as I thought" He said and laughed

Sorry, that chapter took a while to write, but then again I was rping at the same time. Poor aimi, she has to many men, which is why she is going to stay Sven's, Sesshy gets Kitara(you'll meet her in another fiction, and then I will do a him and Kagome one finally), Watari gets Saya(descendants of darkness), The Vampire story is getting rewritten right now and the main character is now Lara Heart in an Anita Blake crossover, and lastly I am deciding whether or not to begin an Angel Sanctuary fic, mainly because I like Sakuya Kira, and Kato a bunch. Besides wouldn't it be nice to see Kato again, since he died twice already, why not bring him back a third time.

Train- Because he's dead again, maybe he wants to stay that way

Laurel- You know Lady Nefertiti had a good threat to InuYasha, maybe I can use it on you, except I see a navy blue and black mini dressevil smirk

Sesshomaru- she gained this Sesshomaru's evil smirk. Only this Sesshomaru can have that smirk, along with The Tetsusaiga

Laurel- I believe I said earlier stage 5 you demon. SECURITY


	10. Parental Guidance

Two chapters in a day what can I say, I owe it to you guys. I mean I am not exactly great at updating(or spell check for that matter)

Aimi- but you try, and you are trying to make it easier on me

Sven- and you are also trying to keep us in character, well everyone but me that is

Laurel – Watch it buddy

Aimi- and we all love you

Laurel- no you don't, you are just brownnosing

Aimi-dang it you caught me now on with it

Laurel- one minute first I don't own these people, nor do I own anything by Laurell K. Hamilton, whose work is used in the first lines.

Chapter 9

'_his touch sent shivers down her spine, as she grabbed for her gun. Silver bullets wouldn't kill the master vampire, Jean-Claude, but they would slow him down'_

"BOO"

"AIYEE" Aimi screamed and jumped up, only to be caught by Sven. Her breathing was fast and ragged, as Train was rolling on the ground laughing.

"ha, I can't, ha-ha, believe, ha-ha, that, ha, scared, wheeze, you ha" he laughed while rolling on the floor. Aimi remained in Svens arms for a minute longer, her face buried in his chest, holding on for dear life. She looked up and swung her legs down so that she could stand on her own.

"If I were you Train, I would be rethinking that move" She said evilly and Sven grabbed her wrist as she began to go after him.

"Not in front of eve" he said, yet Eve was in the Kitchen

"Fine, but you will regret that Train" she told him before sitting back down, feet tucked under her on the black microfiber couch.

"SO whats this job then" She asked and music began to play in the back ground. "Does anyone have a radio on?"

"No" Sven replied and Aimi and Train looked right at each other.

"Ohh No" she whipered and stood up as Train lept behind the couch saying oh shit. A big black hole appeared in front of the tv.

"Aimi Kristine AnneValentine" a voice said from inside the hole, which grew bigger by the second.

"Layel don't you yell at her" Said a petite blonde woman who came out of the hole.

"And why shouldn't I yell at my daughter" A male voice said as he too came through and landed in the middle of the living room. His dark hair was long like Jenos's but longer, and shaggier. Yet he had the same blue eyes as Aimi.

"You mean our daughter, and she did not do anything wrong, Hi honey" the blonde said

"She ended the engagement to Baldorious"

Sven gave her a what the hell look. "Parents?"

"Unfortunatly" she replied, her gaze never leaving the feuding vampires

"You are in so much trouble young Lady" the man, Layel said

"No you are no darling"

"Yes she is Stormy"

"Not if you want any sort of sex from me in the between now and the next century" the woman replied.

"mom, Dad, what are you guys doing here" Aimi asked, and Train peeked from behind the couch. Sven stayed where he was, behind Aimi. Her mother, the blonde, Stormy, hugged her

"Wondering why you broke off the engagement with Baldor, and nearly castrated him" he father replied

"He wanted my virginity" she replied, "and your power as the next ruler of Gehenna"

"Your precious virginity is not an excuse" He told her, and Stormy smacked him. "Okay to me it isn't but the power thing works. Seeing as I have you here now, and you aren't injured I bring you your next fiancé. " He said and pulled out a piece of rolled parchment and handed it to her, which she immeadiatly shredded.

"No more betrothals father" she said

"Yes more, for you are not seeing anyone right now. Besides Kato is such a nice angel"

"Actually, sir, she is mine" Sven interrupted and wrapped is arm around her waist. "isnt that right honey bunny"

She looked into his green eye, seeing the act. "of course muffin cake" She said and smiled.

"See Layel, I told you our daughter would have found someone by now, but do you listen to your wife, who knows everything and is always right no" Stormy said. "And by the looks of him, she has a federal agent"

"Stormy" Layel said and a telltale vein popped onto his forehead

"Be good Aimi, now your dad and I have some issues to work out remember no getting pregnant"

"MOM"

"Stormy" they said at the same time(A/N THE MOM AND STORMY THING)

"What she should be safe" the woman said as she and Layel both walked into the black hole, Layel ranting the whole way.

"Muffin Cake" sven asked

"Honey Bunny?" she asked wondering where it had come from. Suddenly all they heard was Trains and Eve's laughter.

"That was… so… priceless" Train said in between laughs, and Eve hiccupped, for she was not used to laughing this much.

"Damn you" she muttered and the same vein as on her fathers forehead popped on her own. Svens hands skimmed up from her waist, sending sparks fo electricity and fire through her body. His hands stopped their ascent at her shoulders, kneading the tense muscles with his thumbs, causing her to melt against him. Her head rolled back, eyes closed, mouth partly open, the whole scene looking somewhat erotic.

"Breathe calm down, and relax" Sven said and she nodded, but didn't move.

"Feels so good" she whispered

"Train, are you done being an idiot long enough so we can explain toher the job"

"I don't know, say Eve, think it can be Hunny Bunny and Muffin Cake on the inside" He asked

"Better then seeing you in that dress" she replied and moved her blonde hair out of her face

"Alright then princess, maybe you should go with Leon" Train said and she blushed.

"Do I want to know what they are saying" Aimi asked, oblivious to anything but the feel of Sven's fingers on her back.

"Yes" Sven replied and she moved away from him

"Alright then, what is the job?"

"Well our target is Kieta Inga, a well to do female who made her way up into the rich by killing, and gang banging. I have to go in disguised as Kira Tompai"

"The gang leader?"

"Yes" He replied, and in order to keep under cover, Train was going to have to wear a wig and a mini dress. However, they are saying that you be my date instead. Eve has to go with Leon. Kyoko brought him into this, and in the mean time, Train will be out patrolling as our body guard. But I need a clingy woman with a jealous wrath by my side"

Aimi walked up until her body was nearly touching him. "That can be arranged" she whispered and slipped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest. "Clingy enough"

"More, but don't worry about it until tomorrow" He said, Train was holding in his laughter.

"Hnn, well then if you need me,wait where am I sleeping?" she asked, rembering that she didn't have a room or a bed for that matter

"Aimi, I say you use the shower, and then" Train began and looked at Sven

"You can have my room, I guess I will have to move in with Train for the night" He replied, she smiled an bounded down the hall.

"well then muffin Cake, you think you can deal with her for one night" Train asked, as Eve went to her own room.

"Ohh I am just wondering how you are still alive if she was your partner." Sven said and walked out onto the small balcony for a smoke. He did not notice Aimi follow him out

"That can kill you, you know" She said and he jumped, nearly dropping his cigarette

"It hasn't yet"

"But it can" she said and watched the sunset over the city.

"Why exactly do your parents engage you to people" he asked as she leaned over the rail. Her arms folded, resting on it.

"I am a dhampire, the only one of my kind. Half vamp, half human, since my mom was pregnant with me before my father turned her. And because of that and the fact that my dad is sort of like the king of Gehenna, and other vampires, I am like a princess. But I don't want to be. I want to love who I want to love, and Live the life I want to live." She replied

'Oh"

"Yeah, have you ever heard the line 'A life you don't live is still lost, so stand on the edge with me, hold back your fear and see nothing is real till its gone'" She sang, "That's how I feel most of the time"

Sven came up behind her and held her. "A teenage girl shouldn't think about that, nor should she live like it"

"Ahh but this teenage girl is older and wiser then her age suggests" she whispered, and looked up at him. "Since I probably am going to have to kiss you at this party tomorrow, can I have a practice session?" She saked and he nodded, before she stood on tip toe to reach his lips.

And Train opened the door on them.

"Well I better be going to my shower now" she said and moved out of his arms quickly.

"Let me guess, I ruined the moment partner?" Train asked as she disapeered.

"Yep"

"Woops"

What you didn't think they were actually going to kiss did you?? Well the author is off, and has to get homework done so adios, and Love ya's


	11. From Pole Dancing, to Vampire Slaying

Laurel- Happy fricking valentines day

Aimi- well as you can tell, Laurel is not a fan of valentines day, nor her best guy friend right now

Sven- Why not, and I thought Sesshomaru and I were her best guy friends

Aimi- No adam is, and he wont go with her to the Sadie Hawkins dance because of another pilghrim liking her, and the pilgrhim code stating that if another p. likes a girl, no other p. can do anything with that girl. Thus the reason for her to be half way mad. Which reminds me Sven will you be her valentine

Laurel- Sven comes up with a box of chocolates anf Flowers, train, Sesshy, Kato, and Jenosare not far behind Nice Try guys, okay well now I only own Aimi, and so I say let chapter, wait what chapter is this again begin

* * *

Chapter Whatever

Well, her short blue and black dress hid what was needed to be hidden, the inner thigh holster holding her dagger, her Eris. The sword however, would not work, thus the reason for several smaller daggers hidden in her garters. Sven wore his usual Khaki, but along with the Attaché case, he had a Sig Sauer in his outer holster. He was to give the image of danger, she the image of a hot babe, who was giving out. Not something she liked, in fact Aimi would have preferred it the other way around, but hey, the only way they could pull it off as he was a gang leader, was if she was the clingy prostitute by his side.

They arrived in a Limo, with Train acting as a body guard. Leon and Eve were there acting, acting as the young children of Tompai's before his gaining of Aimi Valentine. Since she was undercover twice already, she didn't need to change her name. Her black heels laced around the ankles like ballet slippers, her hair done so that it was both half up, and half down. She clung to Kira's arm as they entered the building.

"We need some ID sir, Madame Inga requires it" a guard at the door said.

"Tompai, Kira, along with my newest of many girlfriends, kids, and of course a guard for there safety not mine" Sven said as he moved his jacket so the gun was showing, the guard nodded, and gulped.

"Ahh, Mr…Tompai, Madame Inga is holding quite the party for you. Maybe you could let me borrow this piece of ass, and show her a good time" He said. Aimi clung to Sven harder, even though she would have rather kicked his sorry ass.

"Aimi darling, why don't you tell the man how you would feel about that" Sven told her, knowing that the poor guy was not going to be able to get off the floor for a few days. Aimi smiled and kicked.

"Now as you can see, she is only for me. Or at least until I tire of her." Tompai(Sven) Said and walked into the ballroom. Inga was in the middle of the room, swinging around a pole like a drunk stripper. "Aimi, be yourself, I know you can do that better then her" Sven whispered to her, as she watched the woman strip off showing an ugly black blob tattoo on her mid back.

"May I" She asked, knowing that he probably did not know what she meant. "There are two zombies and one Vampire here" she whispered to him, and laughed as though he was whispering something ordinary for a couple, not two sweepers. "Kieta Inga, I believe you called me here on business, not a strip show, if I wanted one, I have my stripper right here" He said loudly, and overconfidently. Train looked around the area, before grabbing a thing of punch.

"Kira I remember when you used to love this, has that little piece of booty got you pussy whipped?" She asked as she got off the pole and walked over to him. He nails looking like talons in the black light

"Maybe I should have her show her how to please me withut taking her clothes off" He said and kissed Aimi's lips, "You could learn a thing or two."

"Oh I don't see what some tiny piece of ass is going to change about this bitch. In fact after I am done with you, you shall be crawling back to my bed" Kieta said, and Sven acting as Tompai laughed.

"aim's I would like you to show her how its done" He said and se smiled evilly

"Alright, but only if I get the top tonight" She replied and strode like a model over to the pole. "You have a preference baby"

"How about Hypnotized" Kieta said, the girl was too over confident and this somg would do her in if she wasn't a professional.

"Easy enough. Tompai baby, should I keep it on or take it off" she asked and Train nearly choked. 'I am only acting you idiot' she said telekinetically to him

_Hey __whats__ happening __homie_

_This __lil__ boy plies man _

_I ran across a nice __lil__ babe the other day __homie_

_Lil mama so bad she had me hypnotized _

_Couldn__?t__ even get my eyes out off her _

_Imma__ tell you how it feels to be hypnotized _

_(Chorus) (__Akon_

_You got me so hypnotized the way your body rolling round and round _

_That booty __keep__ bumping __tities__ just bouncing up and down _

_You got me so hypnotized the way your body rolling round and round _

_That booty __keep__ bumping __tities__ just bouncing up and down _

Aimi relaxed and swung around the pole once before going right to it, with spins and lifts and a display of everything

_(Verse 1) (Plies) _

_Its__ 2 o'clock in the morning _

_Im__yait__ up and __im__ horny _

_All I need now is some moaning _

_That pussy got me zoned _

_O fine tell me she wanted _

_She got it fuck how she on me _

_I got it now cause __she__jonning_

_I know in the __apanan__ she phone me _

_Im__ locked down as that monkey _

_I know she wet __cause__ she told me _

_That ass on her she talking _

_Every __nigga__ in here __stobing_

_I see me up and __im__ pocking _

_She bend over and __im__ stroking _

_Her cheeks spread wide open _

_I been there and __im__ focus _

God it was like the girl was making love to the pole, wait with a twist of her leg around it she was able to fall upside down, and hold herself there before flipping back into a standing position. 'Where the hell did she learn how to pole dance

_(Chorus) (__Akon_

_You got me so hypnotized the way your body rolling round and round _

_That booty __keep__ bumping __tities__ just bouncing up and down _

_You got me so hypnotized the way your body rolling round and round _

_That booty __keep__ bumping __tities__ just bouncing up and down _

_(Bridge X2) (__Akon_

_Now do it some more (just like that), just do it some more (ya just like that),_

_girl__ do it some more (now shake that ass, make a __nigga__ like me spend that cash) _

_(Verse 2) (Plies) _

_She bad as hell and she __swoll_

_Im__tryn__ to play and I hold _

_Lil mama down, she cold _

_I fuck her ones and __shes__ sold _

_I want her naked, no clothes _

_Im__ in the private shows _

_No limits everything goes _

_Imma__ let her ride me on her toes _

_Just stand on front of me and pose _

_You touch mine I touch yours _

_Then get all strong as mine goes _

_First time I seen her I froze _

_I had to get her she know _

_She worked then she fall _

_Cause __im__ too real and she know _

_She __want__ the goon and then show _

Suddenly sven found himself up there with her, and she ground into him, until she was using his body as a another pole with her in between the two of them

_(Chorus) (__Akon_

_You got me so hypnotized the way your body rolling round and round _

_That booty __keep__ bumping __tities__ just bouncing up and down _

_You got me so hypnotized the way your body rolling round and round _

_That booty __keep__ bumping __tities__ just bouncing up and down _

Damn she was good at acting, her hands waivered to all of the right spots to make it look like they had been having sex for months

_(Bridge X2) (__Akon_

_Now do it some more (just like that), just do it some more (ya just like that),_

_girl__ do it some more (now shake that ass, make a __nigga__ like me spend that cash)_

The song finally ended, Aimi still had her clothes on and Kieta was pissed.

"So she's good on a pole but how about in bed"

"You saw how she was up there, now in bed is about forty times better" he said, and of course his IBI badge just had to fall out.

"Haha I knew it was an imposter: Kieta said and pulled out her gun, only for her hand to be stabbed and stuck to the wooden wall by one of Aimi's daggers.

The zombies and the vampire came beside them.

"You may be able to stop me, but I doubt you can stop Niko" she laughed as she tried tugging the dagger out. Train and Eve had their own strain of people to take care of.

"Ohh really now bitch" Aimi asked as she simply leapt up and staked the vampire through the heart with her shoe, the other one landed on his jugular as they fell to the ground, and so poof he turned to dust, the other zombies with it. Sven and Train had gotten the rest of the guards taken care of and the police were on their way thanks to eve.

"Next time you ask about a girl is in bed, remember you cant get into my mans pants" Aimi said and laughed as th police came, however the fun was not over yet.

* * *

Well there you go, the newest chapter in The Ultimate Bounty, I am deciding when to make a lemon scene in my notebook now, and it may not be the people you think, because I am a huge Creed Echidna fan. Even though he seems so into Train that I think he is gay at times. Oh and no as you can possibly tell I do not own Hypntized by akon featuring Plies. 


	12. From fighting to sleeping

Laurel- and this is where I say that updating this fic, has passed up the notebook version. So everything I say from now on is getting typed from my head, to my keyboard. Thus surpassing the whole notebook in between.

Sven- and by doing so, she is confusing us because we no longer have a script

Laurel- but I thought you guys hated the script?

Train- well we do when it comes to who's kissing or fucking who, but we don't have to worry about that in this chapter right

Crickets chirping

Train- Right?

Chirping continues

Train- just great you are turning this into porn

Laurel- no I am not Her and train start shouting at each other

Sven- well you know she doesn't own us, but she does own Aimi, but that is it.

Chapter 11

Creed Diskenth was relaxing in the bathroom of the castle they had taken over. It had been abandoned long ago, and he had it quickly looking back as it did in the earliest centuries. Even the dungeon was refurnished, with more torture devices, more sexual toys for dominating one of his current obsessions. 'Train and Aimi, we will have what was meant to be, back when it was Phoenix. Now the leaders of the Apostle of the Star, One must have both a king and a queen' He thought to himself and laughed. The water and rose petals fell off of his pale body as he sat up. The large marble tub was large enough for at least four people as Echidna came into the room.

"Creed, we have found out from the new one, Kieta, that Train and the girl are still here in town" She said, her blonde hair was down for once as she slowly, timidly stepped towards the waters. Did Creed know how much she wanted him? That every time he nearly got himself killed, she was scared to death?

"Good, now we can finally be together again, yet more intimately" He said and Echidna sighed, he was too lost in his own devices to notice as she walked outside, where the doctor and Leon waited.

"Is he going to be okay?" She asked the doctor. The nano-machines they had given Creed had made him near immortal, and now if injured, his body would regenerate. In fact, he had Echidna harm him multiple times just to prove his newest feat. Each time had hurt her more than it had hurt him.

"Once he puts away his pride he will be, for now go with the plan. I am sure that both Train and Aimi refusing him will not put him into his place. No the only thing that will bring him back, is near destruction" The doctor said as they walked down the hall, to the spy room, adeptly nicknamed for there were monitors, hooked up to hidden camera's in each of Trains so called safe houses.

"Creed, will you ever come back to me" Echidna whispered to herself.

Train was tired. Taking out four body guards, one Rottweiler, and one huge guy of sumo wrestler proportions had him nearly knocked out. Sven was barely holding his own anymore and Eve's transformations were slowing down. This job was going to kill them all. Aimi just had to have people recognize her from the earlier job, Inga, he thought the womans name was, and so they were attacked while out on a milk run.

"How are you doing Aim's" Train asked, her breathing was harsh and quick, yet she hadn't said a word the whole time. She was really wishing for her blades, aptly named after goddesses of the sun and the moon, but her dagger, her Eris would have to do.

"Not well, and you" She asked as she sidestepped the two charging men who she was fighting, causing them to run into each other

"Horrible" Sven said as his attaché case was knocked out of his hand. Hand to hand combat was all he and Train had left.

"Eve?" Aimi asked as she heard the young girls hard breathing as she missed hitting one of the men. The men were all in black and all but the sumo wrestler were look alikes, nothing remotely remarkable about any of them. A whip landed around her ankle, wrapping around and a tug knocked her to the ground.

"That's it. Train, it's about to get a little hot in here" She said and her eyes drained of color and refilled into an ice light blue.

"Sven, duck" Train said, he knew what she was going to do. In fact the whole 'its about to get a little hot in here' had been their code when she was about to vamp up and gain her element powers.

"Alright, which one of you wants this first?" She asked and a fireball formed in her hands. The other hand held ice. "Well?" she asked and threw hitting one square in the chest, he was lucky, the one who got hit with the ice lost his head. The rest looked at her and ran. "What no one wants a piece of this I believe you all wanted me earlier" Aimi said, and Train shot one in the leg. Aimi relaxed and her eyes turned back into their normal sapphire color.

"either you have gotten better at keeping the wonderful leather view away, or I don't know" Train told her as she picked up Eve, whose young body had collapsed.

"Mind over powers, besides I am quite sure Sven would not like to see me dressed like a dominatrix, Baldor would have, but leather isnt my thing" She said and wiped her maple hair out of her eyes. The green tanktop reminded her of Lara Heart, from one of her favorite fanfictions, Violent Passions.

"SO the outfit got skimpier"

"Sluttier too" She replied as Sven tried to take Eve from her arms, but she kept her hold on the young girl, she softly moved her so that Eve rested on her hip, her head on her shoulder.

"To home then" Sven asked as he grabbed his feodora which had fallen off in the fight.

"Please" Aimi replied and stepped inside the door, he shut the car door for her, careful not to jar either of the girls, as she too fell into unconsciousness

"That is the power of a vampress?" He asked Train who nodded

"The power of a dhampire, now she just needs to recooperate. I doubt she has transformed in a while, Sephi was working on breaking her of that, because every time she transforms she lets of an energy boost that can let anyone track her down" Train said from the passenger seat. Sven kept his eye on the road, he was wondering what would happen if Creed decided to go after Train again, things had been to quiet as of late.

"Mmmm… its so cold" Eve whispered and Aimi's arms instinctively wrapped around the young girls body more. They looked more like mother and daughter, then they did just friends. Aimi awoke about an hour later, Train and Sven had packed up the clothing and other stuff from the first safe house and were driving to the other one, hidden in the woods.

"How much farther is it" She asked as she wiped her eyes. Train looked to the back seat where she held onto Eve.

"a little motherly are we"

"Go fuck yourself" She replied blatantly

"I would but as seeing how we are in the car right now, but since you ordered" He said and his hand began sinking down to a certain part between his legs, and she heard the zipper on his jeans being pulled down

"You idiot I was being sarcastic" Aimi said and turned away blushing. The man just had to annoy her

"I cant believe you thougt I would" he said his face clearly disgusted

"Well have I seen you since ohh, three days ago?? No you never visited, never called, I wonder if you even thought I was alive"

"Quite frankly I didn't Aim's because of Chronos's stupid plane crash story" Train said and sven sighed. The last hour of the journey was going to be a long one.

"Like I had a frigging choice. Yeah so what, Loverly died in that crash, Aimi had to come back to life as an assassin somehow. She couldn't remain a singer all her life, not if she was one of the assassins if Chronos." She said and smacked her forehead

"You miss it" Train said and she nodded.

"Yes I miss singing, but it will only be my downfall, my Pandora's box" She said and he passed her a bottle of Blissky.

"How?"

"Jenos said you enjoyed the stuff, and I know champagne isnt your deal, so I figured if you drank whisky you might as well feed with it" Train said and she smiled, before taking a gulp of the firey alcoholic blood.

"How you can drink that stuff I just don't know" Train said and laughed as Sven pulled into the driveway of the hidden cabin

"Hey you have milk, he has sake and I have my Blissky, we all have our own devices" She said as Eve awoke long enough to walk inside and crash on the couch. It was around midnight, and no-one could blame her. Train walked into his own room, and Sven had offered to lend Aimi his room.

"Where will you sleep" She asked after changing into a Happy Bunny sleep shirt. Her long legs glided beneath her

"Most likely the floor" he said and as he turned away, she grabbed her hand.

"I know you are a gentleman and after the acting we did last night, I trust you, its too cold for the floor, in fact I don't like the idea of Eve on the couch, but we can share the bed. I don't take up much room" She whispered and his crotch jumped to life. She wasn't going to not let him sleep anywhere but the bed, with her. Her maple and red hair framed her face as she held his hand in hers, her other took off the fedora and flung it onto a chair.

"Only if you are already in the bed before I get there" He whispered and inhaled her soft fresh cottony scent. She quietly slid into the bed as he changed into a plain black t-shirt and scowled in the bathroom. Was he really about to share a bed with this girl? Yes, he thought as he noticed her already sleeping form underneath the blue silk blankets, her head leaving a soft imprint on the pillow as he climbed in hoping not to touch her as he too fell asleep.

Laurel- well the lemon I promised was not in there, sorry everyone, I just couldn't think of anything, and everything I did think of wouldn't fit in with the rest of the chapter.

Train- and creed having sex would have freaked me out

Laurel- yeah, and has anyone figured out if the man is bi, gay or straight? Or is he just obsessed with Train? I am betting at the latter. Well TaTas for now, OMG I QOUTED TIGGER


	13. Realizations

Laurel- I know I know, you people may have wanted some sort of lemony goodness, seeing how this is a rated r fic but I haven't gotten to that point yet

Sesshomaru- but she has been looking at different writing styles for the lemon scenes thanks to the many Sesshomaru/kagome fictions up on the site

Laurel- shut up I don't want them to hear you

Train- so that's what you have been doing when you sneak your laptop into your room

Laurel- hey look, free milk. Runs far away from everyone

Sven- Train quit looking it was a trick, now Aimi is hers we are not, blah blah blah

* * *

Chapter 12

Aimi awoke the next morning feeling warm and wait, if her hands were rubbing her eyes, whose were on her hip and breast? She turned her head to see exactly what she thought. Yeps, Sven had not kept to his side of the bed, no he was currently spooning her, meaning her plan to get close to him had worked. She was now his teddy bear, and she was enjoying it.

Train knocked on the door and entered laughing at the predicament. "I think someone's happy" He said and Sven unconsciously pulled her closer, feeling what exactly that someone was. Train laughed harder as she Eeped, and Eve who had just passed, sighed, she was to into Leon to care.

"Don't just stand there help me out of this." She said, not wanting to wake Sven, but his hand began traveling down her legs, up her shirt and to the band on her underwear, slowly pulling them…

SMACK Sven's eyes flew open from the strange, stinging sensation occurring on his cheek. He looked surprised, wondering when she had snuggled up to him. He then noticed where both of his hands.

'Oh his eyes are so pretty' she thought because he had slept without the eye patch. And then she remembered why she had smacked him. "Kindly remove your hand from my boob, and my arse"

Sven took a full minute to realize what she was talking about before jumping off of the bed.

"I, I, I" He began before she placed her index finger to his lips

"As long as you hold me like that in more private a place, then all is forgiven" She said with a wink and a cheesy grin, as she left for the shower.

"I Thinketh, she Knowseth, and please cover that thing up" Train said as Sven sat back onto the bed, Indian style, the blanket covering between his legs.

"How, did, that..?"

"Well see, when a man meets an attractive woman, his body responds in various" BONK Train rubs his head where a bottle of hairspray hit him. The aluminum can had clattered to the floor.

"Nice aim" Eve said as she past the bathroom.

**

* * *

Author intermission**

**Laurel- wow, I have totally lost my hold on Aimi, she is no longer that fun loving, defiant girl I started out with. Well after this chapter I will get her back into character, and I must say ****now**** is when I must steadily bend Sven out of his character. Something I really do not want to do.**

**Sesshomaru- well you do it with me all the time**

**Laurel- I have claimed you longer, so it is easier ****for**** me to say bend you to my willPlays with a strand of her hair**

**Sesshomaru- walks away before she decides to place him in a miniskirt, a threat currently used on InuYasha.**

**Laurel- ****as**** I was saying, we may see an emotional, highly acting like a teenage girl Aimi soon. In a battle to come in two**** chapters, just warning you all, she will be emotional and I am ****turning**** this so that I am back in control**

* * *

Three hours later

Sven was still apologizing for how he had held her through the night. Would he realize that because of that she had the best sleep of her life? That, she never stayed that warm, or didn't have nightmares in a night, yet he apologized, saying it would never happen again. The hell it won't.

"Aimi, I, forgive me, that was ungentlemanly and..." Sven said for the fourteenth time. She rubbed her temples as she sighed, her headache getting worse, before she smacked him. Lightly but being a dhampyr made it so much easier to hurt people accidentally. So it sort of was more forceful then it needed to be

"Oh gods, I am so sorry" she said as his hand went to his already bruising cheek.

"No I deserved it" he said brushing off the smack like it was nothing that was what really angered her.

"No it wasn't, I may have broken your jaw, will you at least let me see it" She ordered, her tone highly annoyed as he turned his face away from her. Train and Eve were playing a video game, and hadn't heard what happened. Finally he let her see his black and blue jaw, and as her fingers lightly grazed it he flinched, and grimaced.

"That bad?" She asked with a smile, no his jaw was not broken, but it would hurt to eat for a while

"Yes" He replied only to have her softly set her hand on it.

"I can heal it" She whispered and he nodded.

"How" He asked, personally he did not want her to smack him again

"I was born and raised until I was fourteen in Gehenna, you can't not expect me to have learned some magic. Mainly healing, nothing of any real assassin value, but it would work here" She whispered and he nodded. "Is that a yes heal me, or a yes, I understand"

"Both" he whispered, and her hand gained a faint blue aura around it.

"_The broken vessels shall heal, under a gentle touch, of one with a pure heart, and a pure mind, to another. And with this light kiss, the spell I seal"_ She chanted before lightly kissing him on the cheek. The kiss was like one you would give your great, great Grand'Mere, not like a lover as she would have wished it. The light entered his cheek, and he instantly healed, he wished for a more romantic kiss though. Yes his body was craving the softness of female curves beneath him, what male body wouldn't after spooning with a young female, who was exceptional to him. "Now are you done apologizing" She asked

"Not…" He was cut off by Train

"Aimi, we need you to sing one song for us. We can't beat the Paramore/ Loverly section of the game" Train whined from the living room. They were obviously playing some music game.

"Fine, be right there. Is Crush, Crush, Crush, One?"

"Yes" Train said and she bolted out of the room, before the blush on her cheeks took control of her.

'I've got a lot to say to you, yeah I got a lot to say, I notice your eyes are always glued to me keeping them here it makes no sense at all" She sang into the pretend microphone as Sven came into the room

'They taped over your mouth scribbled out the truth of their lies, their little spies; they taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies, their little spies. Crush, Crush , Crush, Crush Crush. Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone. Just the one two of us is coming by, That never happens, I guess I dreaming again, let's be more then, this" She continued, noticing that the one she should be singing the song too was only five feet away.

"If you want to play this like a game, well come on come on let's play. Because I'd rather waste my life pretending then have to forget you for one whole minute. They taped over the truth of their lies, your little spies; they taped over the truth of their lies, your little spies, Crush, Crush, Crush, Crush Crush

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone. Just the 1 2 of us who's counting on, that never happened, I guess I am dreaming again, let's be more then this now'

'Rock and roll baby don't you know that we're all alone now I need something to sing about, Rock and Roll baby don't you know honey we're all alone now give me something to sing about, Rock and roll honey don't you know baby We're all alone now I give me something to sing about" She sang out her favorite verse. And with a final flourish on the chorus "Let's be more then, more than friends" she finished. God it felt good to sing again.

"Well she definitely did better than we did Train" Eve stated as she watched the score appear on the screen. Aimi slowly turned around.

"What did she get?" Train asked

"A one hundred" She said and Train laughed.

"That's the Aimi I used to know" he said and patted her on the back while she looked towards Sven

"We need to talk" He said and she nodded before he led her outside.

**

* * *

A/n**** sorry for another brief intermission, I am sorry but the next chapter is where everything goes down, or at least it begins too here. I know that I am ruining it for some of you, but I was not sure about this next part all ****too**** well. So it will begin and end with an asterisk and I want you to tell me what you think.**

* * *

Aimi was wearing a pair of short denim shorts with ragged hems, and a plain white racer back wife beater that stretched tightly over her breasts, showing the white sports bra underneath, along with a pair of white heeled flip flops, while he wore a pair of khaki pants, and a black long sleeved button up shirt. The woods they were walking through in silence were calm, too calm, and made Aimi wish she had at least brought her dagger, her beautiful aurora.

"Before you say anything" she began as she walked ahead of him, "Let me say what I have to say first". She finished for the moment as they walked into the boulder ridden clearing. Light softly filtered through the tree's green leaves, new and of spring. Even though it was warm out, she shivered, gooseflesh appearing on her arms, as she rubbed them to make the sensation go away.

Sven crossed his arms over his chest. Something was making him nervous and he didn't know what. He sat down on one of the boulders, with another pushed up beside it so that it was like a high backed bench. 'And here's where she says that we need to stay away from each other for a while' He thought as she stood in front of him, nervously shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"If you can tell me that you feel the same attraction to me that I do to you" She began, her voice and body language, timid, like the first time you ever asked someone if they loved you, or to the school dance that you really liked. "Then please don't rationalize, nor say that I am too young. I have been hurt too many times by those excuses" She pleaded

"If you can tell me that waking up the way did was wrong, then we can both simply walk away and avoid each other for the remainder of your stay" He said his good eye shut, yet he still felt her come near, straddling him, both hands to the sides of the boulder, caging his head in.

"And if I can't" She whispered, a tad bit nervous, yet she held a sort of confidence in her voice.

"Then let the gods help us" He whispered before he captured her lips with his, and wove his fingers through her honey and maple shoulder length hair.

**

* * *

A/n- sorry last time but ****wasn'****t the eclipse beautiful?**

* * *

He softly licked her lower lip, and she opened herself to him. Letting him plunder, ravish, love, and cherish, all in a simple kiss. He plundered her and she explored his own cavern in a battle of control and dominance, and with a small moan like a kittens purr that she gave off in his mouth, for his hands had moved down her back, until the fingers cupped one cheek, one half of the soft curve of her bottom, that he, knew he had one. And with that he softened his kiss, afraid that with the power they were both adding to it, she would be bruised.

Snap A twig broke on the ground and they broke it off, looking towards what had intruded on a private moment.

"Is he the one who hold you cursed Aimi, much like that witch did Train." Creed asked as his Kotetsu, his blade transformed into level two; shark like and very much unpredictable unless Sven used his vision eye. Other Apostle of the Star members, humans without any powers, yet they had super weapons, surrounded the clearing, blocking them in.

Creed posed, ready to strike if Aimi left Sven, and in her heart she knew she never would. No Creed would kill him like he had Ash, and like he had Saya.

"We can't fight, we're weaponless" Sven said in her ear before nibbling on the lobe.

"DUH!" she replied in a very teenage like manner. She paused and held her hand up to Creed.

"Your weather powers won't help against a god Aimi, nor will they help keep both of you alive" Creed told her before the 'Imagine Blade' went and snaked around, finally going through the boulder and right through Sven's right side, and gashing Aimi. The blood began to pour out of both of them.

"Sven" she called softly and in pain. His face was tight, held in a grimace as the Kotetsu pulled out of both of them, and it was then that Creed realized that after such caution, he had still hurt Aimi, his Aimi, the one who was to be the queen to him and Train.

"Aimi, noo" He yelled, as she looked into Sven's, who had already fallen unconscious, his blood flow slowed, by her spell, eyes, as she too lost consciousness.

"Men, grab her, leave, no wait take him with us" Creed ordered as Echidna appeared. She was torn, for her lover had yet again gone after the two people who weren't deserving of him.

"Creed, the room is ready" She said and he looked over to the two intertwined bodies.

"Separate them"

"We can't, she won't let go" They replied, and he sighed. They would be stuck in the same dungeon then, and he placed them in such once he arrived back at the castle.

"Doctor, they both need healed" He said before leaving the cold stone room, with its bleak grey stone floor, hard cushioned bed, and thin sheets. The place where he had planned to hold his dhampyr until she submitted to him. He padded away, feeling horrible about the fact he had nearly killed Aimi, one of the two who would help him lead his new world.

**

* * *

End for now- I know I know it may have sucked for this chapter but I was busy watching the eclipse the whole time, which will have an effect on Aimi. What effect, I will not say, but I will tell you this that……… Never mind. **

**Ohh and I do Not own Paramore- crushCrushCrush, I however do own the cd. Which is really, really good. Paramore is heaven, or at least music heaven right now**


	14. Belze and Sephiria are WHAT?

**Laurel- Ok I know I forgot to add the ****asterisks**** but it was the whole last part of the chapter. I think it sounds okay in a ****Romeo**** and Juliet kind of way, but I need to add something to it. **

**Sven- you stabbed me**

**Aimi- and me**

**Laurel- okay Sven but how many times have you been stabbed and nearly murdered by the Kotetsu, and how man****y times have you nearly died. Wh****at****'****s one more, besides I can****'****t kill my favorite ****character, that**** would be like commit****t****ing ****suicide?**

**Sven- since you put it that way'. He comes up and clasps her hand in his**

**Aimi- what about the fact that you almost killed me**

**Laurel- umm, have Sesshomaru lick your wounds, I have plans 'Leads Sven away and into a secret room with bunches of silk, pillows, and toys**

**Aimi- why you… she owns me, a****n****d only me or else she would not be having imaginary… BONK OWW**

* * *

Chapter 13

"Will he be okay?"

"He should be once he wakens princess"

"Alright, thank you Galen" Aimi whispered, the only voice Sven was able to distinguish from the groups of people above him as he woke. He felt her brush his hair out of his face, and he saw the Tiara.

"Aim" He asked, his voice and throat hurt, but not as much as his gut

"Shh.. its okay, he was one of my guards, and now he is enslaved by Creed. If anyone can help us its him" She whispered, her white tank top was bloody and neatly torn, showing a huge gash in her side that should have healed. Softly he grazed over the skin, and her breath hitched in pain.

"I be spelled yours so that you would heal at an accelerated rate, in doing so I killed my own fast rate of healing" She said as a tear rolled down from the pain.

He softly wiped it away with his thumb as the large solid wooden door opened, creaking as Creed walked in with his bangs bobby pinned away from his heart shaped face. His eyes were a violent violet in the dim light that filtered in the room.

"Galen, you are to come with me, and you may get to enjoy a certain dhampyr in bed, if she has made the correct decision that is" he said and laughed, "So Aimi, my queen, have you come up with it yet" He asked. Echidna stood in the doorway, furious that Creed was after this snippet of a girl, all she had was incredibly average looking, non enhanced breasts, and a young age, when he could have her.

"I have, and I believe you know what it is" She replied, softly. "I will never join with you" She said, her voice full of defiance, of course it would have been more convincing if Sven's head hadn't rested on her lap, but hey he had a good view up the shirt…

"well then, maybe in a few days, when you will be animalistic from not drinking, you will have changed your mind. But believe me I will enjoy the show as you tear up your 'beloved' for blood lust" He laughed and Aimi stood up

"You wouldn't dare" She said before charging towards him, but he was out of the room and slammed the door in her face. She pounded once before sliding to her knees, as the temperature of the room became more frigid, not good for the girl wearing shorts and half a tank top.

"Damn you Creed" She said, trying not to let the sobs rack her body.

"Aimi" Sven told her, if she did not get under their only blanket soon, she would get ill, and an ill Aimi was of no use to either of them

"Stupid blood, stupid curse, and stupid parents" She muttered under her breath

"Aimi" He said again this time gaining her attention. "Please come over here before you freeze to death" He asked and she sighed, but complied, her short strides brought her to Sven who was sitting straight up, her gooseflesh, shivering with the cold. He brought her closer so that she stood in the v of his legs; his head resting on her bosom, careful not touch her own wound.

"Sven" she whispered as he softly breathed against her, before drawing her down into the bed, until she was spooned against him. She laughed

"What's so funny" He asked as he softly brushed his hand down her sides

"The fact that after hinting all week, you only yesterday got the hint muffin cake" She said giggling, like a young girl, wait she was a young girl

"Maybe it was the fact that we are illegal"

"Not really, if I had stayed in Gehenna, I would definitely have been devirginized by now, by my very many hot royal guards, whose job is to pleasure and protect me and only me" She said trying to get him jealous. It worked

"Is that supposed to get me angry, or at least phase me" He asked as she turned her head to face him

"Jealous?" She asked

"Much" He replied as she yawned

"Good" She replied before snuggling into him and relaxing, "You feel so, good" She whispered as he kissed her forehead

"You do too" he replied and closed his eyes

With Leon

"EVE" Leon shouted as he banged on the door of the cabin, she opened it, walking out in a sleep shirt, which did things to a young boys body that shouldn't happen yet

"Yes Leon" She asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Aimi and Sven have been…" He began panting as Train came out

"Creed has them, doesn't he?" He asked the young purple haired boy who nodded. Train laughed.

"Train, he has them both, what's so funny?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes

"Simple princess, he thinks Aim's is going to kill him after a few days. She won't, she can't bring herself to drink from anyone, meaning he is about to give them a means of escape. Now only to call Rins and get ready for another rescue" He said and laughed, his brown hair shaking.

Chronos headquarters

**Warning lemons ahead**

"Belze" Sephi moaned as he lifted her so that she was hanging over his shoulder

"Yes my lady?" He asked as he softly kissed on delicate toe, for her sandal had fallen off

"My room please, then the shower" She said as he kicked open the door of the headquarters private chambers before slinging her on the bed.

He crawled over her, kissing her lips until she parted them, his hands undoing the buttons on her jacket, until all that remained was the view of a pink lace bra, and her pants. Her own fingers had removed both his jacket and his shirt. "Fine by me"

Softly he kissed her, but she wasn't into gentle, ohh no. She wanted him badly and took over, flipping them both so she was on top. Both of their pants found their way to the pile of shred clothing, and Belze was on top again, as he softly sucked her breast though the lace of her bra…..

With Jenos and Baldor

"You know if you wouldn't have pressured her to fucking so much, she would be in your arms right now, and Rinslett would not be about to kill me" Jenos said as he took off his sunglasses. They were walking towards Sephiria's room, which was sound proofed.

"Yes but would I be having sex?" Baldor asked him as he stroked his goatee

"What the hell is it with you and sex" Jenos asked, his hands turning the knob on the dark maple door. They had no clue what was going on in there.

"The same thing with you and your trademarked line, the Jenos express, or something like that" Baldor replied, as he slowly opened the door and walked in. Both stopped immeadiatly.

Belze and Sephiria

"Harder, please" she whispered as he pounded into her, her nails scratching down his muscled back, her soft curves fitting at his hard planes. He was big and thick, and oh god. A bit of light filled the room, but she didnt notice it, for he had found the spot and her nails dug into his shoulders to keep up with the pace he was setting. Too bad her hair kept landing wrong on the pillows, she was going to have some huge knots when this was over, but it felt so damned good.

"Sephi, I think we've been interrupted" Belze told her and she kissed him, but he pulled up the covers to hide their nakedness, but it was too late.

"OH MY GOD" Jenos yelled as both he and Baldor sped out of there, finally about three stories down, and at the other end of the building they stopped panting.

"Holy, Jesus, Mother, of God" Jenos panted against the wall. The images of numbers 1&2 burned into his eyes.

"I guess, Aimi, was, right" Baldor said in between pants.

Shaolee walked up beside them. "Whats going on"

"You don't want to know kid" Baldor told him

"Belze and Sephi are together" Jenos said

"Together how" Shaolee asked, he flicked his long black pony tail behind him as Jenos stood straight up, his hair was thoroughly messed up.

"You idiot, they were doing it like rabbits!" He practically yelled, his heart was still racing, Sephiria had a nice bod under all those clothes

"WHAT" Shaolee yelled, as the elevator opened, and out came a messily clothed Belze and Sephi

"You did not see what you thought you saw" Sephiria said, a blush burning on her cheeks

"Say what you want Sephi, but we saw what we saw, and you are wearing each others jackets" Baldor said and they realized their clothing mistake.

"Our bosses are banging each other?" David asked as he came out of his office, only to be smacked.

"Don't say that out loud, we walked in on them" Jenos whispered.

"Are you going to tell me what you interrupted us for" Sephi asked, no use denying it now, soon the whole group along with Heartnet would know.

"Yes while you two were going at it like rabbits, Creed sort of took Aimi and Sven Vollfied captive" Shaolee told them and ran as Sephi chased him down the hall, like a bat out of hell.

**Poor Jenos, I do not feel sorry for Baldor however. I know that lemon wasn't as good as it could have been, but it was all I could think of right now. ****Wow five pages, that's the same amount I have been doing, I really need to work on this. Well, see yawl later.**

**Laurel**


	15. I never saw it coming

**Well, ****What**** can I say this chapter.**

**Sven- well since your parents ****are**** away for the weekend. Insert evil grin\**

**Laurel and Sven run away, and into ****Darres**

**Laurel- Hmm****Ménage**** a trios?**

**Sven and ****Darres****-**** Heck yes**

**Aimi- she owns ****me,**** and no one else. I feel so neglected**

**Chapter 14**

"Okay, he doesn't know one thing Sven" Aimi whispered, her hunger was getting worse. "And I need your help" She whispered, he smirked.

"And what would this be" He asked as he wrapped her arm, where she had torn into it for blood earlier.

"Sven, I am a succubus" She whispered huskily in his ear, and he tried not to lose concentration. They had been there for three more days, and today they could escape. With the diversion the others would make. All they had to do was wait for the signal, and that would be for the doctor to open the door, after a nice big explosion.

"You mean" He asked as she jumped on his lap, feeling his need close to her own. She kissed him fully

"Yes" She whispered. He flipped them so he was on top. He nibbled her jawline and she giggled, his whiskers tickled (**remember, he hasn't been able to trim anything in a week)**

"Then I have so many idea's for when we get out of here" He whispered, and of course right before they could do any romancing. The signal came

"Run" She whispered as the door flew open, and she froze whoever was on the other side. Apparently it was only a lesser number. They flew down the hallway, taking a left at the first passage, where they found the others.

"Hey Train have 'em" She asked and he tossed her swords. "Alright now who messed with the princess" She asked and went after the one who was attacking Eve. Rinslett and Jenos were doing alright on their own.

"Welcome back partner, so did you two have any" Train asked with a grin, as he shot a burst bullet at Shiki. Kyoko was out in the car, Train didn't want her near here, due to her status as an ex-apostle.

"How can you talk about such a subject in front of the ladies. But to answer the question, no" Sven replied, as Eve tossed him a gun. This was about to get fun, he thought as he watched Aimi take a slice at Echidna. She ended up only getting her hair.

"Creed Diskenth, come out, come out, where ever you are" Aimi yelled, and he appeared his Kotetsu already in level two form. He was wearing his normal cape, with all of the feathers as the Kotetsu struck at Eve, who jumped out of the way with a flip.

"Both of you ready to join me. How touching" He said but Aimi threw her dagger at him.

"Not a chance Creed" Train told him. Sephiria and Belze had decided to be the control center, so they were outside of the castle when Aimi's body underwent full transformation, not of its own free will. She shrieked, and sent a lightning bolt at Creed, striking him at the junction of the Kotetsu and his arm.

"Shit" She whispered, and felt her fangs grow in. Maru had escaped David, and was increasing the pressure around her. She felt her body turn, and the need for blood. But mainly the need for love, for sex. Train shot at Creed, who got out of the way just in time.

"Aimi, you cant transform" Train said as he used the retractable leash on his gun to tie around her ankle, but even that didn't work as it bit into her skin

"Now I can see your true powers baby" Creed said as he held onto a remote control. She even grew a small pair of demon wings, and he outfit turned into black leather. "Creed likey" he said and laughed. "Now Aimi, do you think that just because you escaped me the first time, you would the second time. I only let you go the first time, so you could bring Train to me."

"Train, get me back" She whispered, and her eyes went red. Her hair gained red streaks, and her nails turned a deadly bloody red. Level e vampire, meaning she could in fact kill herself from her own needs.

"Damn it, she hasn't fed has she" Jenos asked and Sven shook his head. This was dangerous; she was now a full blown vamp, a hungry one at that.

"How do we get her to transform back" Sven asked, she attacked Creed once, tearing off his arm with an ice ball , at the same time, his Kotetsu latched onto her back, taking out a chunk. She was going to kill herself

"Hurry Up" She screamed, at least some part of her sanity still remained, but it would be gone soon. The drug they had injected the first time she had been captured was created like the NS drug was for Eve; soon she would have no control. She landed on one of the marble beams, stretching across the ceiling.

"Now Aimi, kill them, but give Train to me" Creed ordered and she felt her body begin to move. "Train move" She whispered, and he heard it somehow. "I can't control my body"

"Sven, you have to tell her you hate her, and mean it. It's the only way to get her back when she's like this, and she should understand" Belze said from trains earpiece. "And remember to act like you mean it. " Damn the last time this had happened, Train had gotten bitten on purpose of course, but she had fed recently the last time. Now it had been about a week.

"Alright" He said and he shook himself. He did not want to do this. Creed disappeared, fro Echidna had pulled him through her portal. This was going to hurt him, as much as it would hurt her.

"Vollfied, I don't care if you have to lie through your teeth, but if she doesn't change back soon, you are all dead" Sephiria said from the same earpiece. Her voice was panicked, something highly unusual for her.

"Aimi, you know, you are a horrid kisser" He said and she looked over at him. "And you thought I loved you" He said

"More Vollfied" Sephiria ordered, and Train laughed, Sven was never good at lying. Heck he couldn't even lie to Eve, who currently rested on Leon's Air board. He had caught her when she flipped away from the Kotetsu.

Aimi's point of view

What was he saying, she thought he loved her?

"Hah, all I wanted was sex from some young girl, but she couldn't even put out. " He said, and a tear landed on her cheek, as her eyes turned back into blue. He felt her transform, at the same time he hurt as well. How do you tell someone you love, you don't love them? Aimi, felt her heart begin to break, as her body began to take control against the drug.

"No I never loved you, it was all an act." He finished and she screamed, painfully, as a blinding white light surrounded them all. No one remembered what happened next but her. Her body transformed back, but it was as if her bones were breaking with her heart. Sven caught her as she fell off, and a light blinded them all, and every doubt in her mind had multiplied. She felt her heart break, and she passed out.

The next week

Sven paced her door. She was seeing everyone, but she wouldn't let him near. Belze came out of the room. He was the one who saved her, he was the one, who loved her. He realized that now. She wasn't some little fling, some current girlfriend, who after a while would be dumped, or be the dumper. No he wanted her, for all eternity, now if only she would see him, so he could tell her.

"Vollfied, she said that no matter how many times you apologize, she won't forgive you. Aimi thinks you meant what you said" He told the sweeper. Remembering the time he was in Sven's shoes doing the same.

"If she wont let me in, then I will force myself in" He said, but when he opened her door, he found a dagger swoosh by his head, and hightailed it out of there. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

"Aimi, please, it was the only way to get you back. I cant lose you honey bunny" He said outside of the door,.

"Please just leave" She said from her room, and he just stayed there, not knowing what to do next. He heard her sob a few times, but no matter who went in, or what message he sent with them. She actually believed her had meant those things.

'You know how it feels to let someone you love go. Sven you will never know the pain you've caused me' She thought and cried.

Aimi and Eve

"Aimi, he didn't mean it" Eve said as she sat on Aimi's bed

"Or did he" She whispered, she was depressed, and she felt like death, like her own heart had been ripped out of her chest.

"Aimi, he really didn't" She said again

"Then why did he say it in the first place, why the whole I never loved you in the first place. There are other ways to get me to transform back Eve" She replied and pulled her knee's up beside her. She looked away for a minute hiding the tears that threatened to fall. Train slowly entered the room his Hades out, and his look grim.

"I know you don't want to see him, but we must be leaving, before Baldor tries to kill me. Aim's will you be alright?" He asked as he wiped away her tear. She nodded, and he put his Hades away into its leg holster. Eve got up and smoothed her black satin gothic dress, and stood at the door.

"I should be, besides Sephi said I can start back here again. Which will keep my mind off of things" She said and he kissed her forehead.

"Alright then, be good sis" He said and he and Eve left the room. And out of her life, hopefully forever, wait not forever, she had to see her biological by genetics daughter sometime.

**a/n**** THE END- just kidding, what do you really think I would leave it a****t**** a bad ending, with only one really ****sucky**** lemon? Then you are wrong so keep reading please**

THREE MONTHS LATER

Things hadn't changed much. Aimi was depressed, but she tried not to let it get in the way of her work. But it was harder every day. She had moved in with Shaolee, and David, and things were alright. She was plagued with dreams, and upon waking she remembered, he hated her. And that tore at her heart more than anything. She couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, and it showed.

She awoke and felt the other side of the bed, looking for someone. 'Ohh yeah, he isn't here' she thought as she leaned forward, and heard a knock on the door.

"Aimi, breakfast is ready" Shaolee said from the other side

"Be down in a minute" She said, and threw on a black satin bathrobe over her t-shirt and boxer shorts, and bounded down the stairs. But not before taking time to wipe her teary eyes.

Upon opening the door to the bedroom, she found someone she did not want to see. Quickly she turned around, but Train was there holding the door, and keeping her from leaving. Eve hugged her. She returned the hug, and then shot a look at both Shaolee and David. She was pissed.

Sven ran his fingers through his green blonde hair, for he had taken off the fedora. Aimi looked different, she had let her hair grow some, and it now reached her mid back. She wouldn't even meet his gaze. Damn it, how many times had they let a target go because he was thinking of her, instead of the case. Her blue eyes were saddened underneath all that hate.

"Alright Train, why are you here" She asked as she folded her arms over her chest. Her short boxers showed off her legs nicely, and the shirt was thick enough that nothing could be seen.

"Why don't you ask Sven, he is the one who needs to talk to you" He said and held Hades up, pointing it at her. Just like he always used to do. He Selene and Eris, and aurora were all up in her room. No good to her down here.

"I believe he has told me all he needed to say" Aimi said coldly. She wouldn't even say his name. No, for it would only make her cry again. She looked right through him, and to the wall where Shaolee's weapon lie.

"Aimi" Sven began and she tightly shut her eyes

"NO" She yelled, and teleported back to her room. She wasn't used to teleporting yet, so she could only go short distances. She launched herself onto her bed, and cried into the pillow. Why was he here, was he only going to rub it in

The pink walls held a maroon window seat along with a few choice photographs. One that no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get rid of it. It was of Eve Train, and Sven, all together, smiling, and looking at her. She couldn't take it anymore, and threw a paper weight from the cherry desk at it. Breaking it, frame and all, but the picture was alright through the broken glass. An invitation to the annual Chronos numbers night was on her desk.

Hmm... If sweepers are invited too, maybe they can help me get my mind off of him' She thought as she grabbed her swords and left. Only to deliver some of what Train called bad luck to her latest target.

With Sven, Train Eve, Shaolee, and David

"She hasn't been doing all too great has she" Eve asked David, who shook his head.

"No, Aimi has come home more bruised and bleeding than normal. And when she isn't working, she is locked up in her room. In fact, I don't know what to do with her anymore. Sephi thought keeping her with us would help, but I think it's only made it worse. She really thinks you meant what you said Sven." David told them, as he adjusted his dread locks away from his face; his dark skin in the morning light gave off a glow.

"She should know that I didn't" He replied and Shaolee pounded his hand on the table.

"How, how should she know Sven. The girl is a teenager still, a teenager who still has yet to find her damn place, which better not be as an assassin all her life. She is trapped between two worlds as it is, and right now her love life sucks because of y o u" He said, and spelled out you. A vein popped out on his forehead, and his ponytail swung forward.

"How should she know, how many times do I have to apologize to get it through to her. Damn it Shaolee, before you talk only about her side think about the other damn side. She can't sleep, nor eat, well neither can I"

"Sven calm down, no use getting your blood pressure up" Eve said before she left the room. Train looked over at his partner.

"Shaolee, David, when is the party" He asked, formulating a plan in his mind.

"Why do you ask?" David said, questioning Train's motives.

"Well since Aim's is now the proper age, if she accidentally marks herself as the prey this year, whoever grabs her first… Well you get my drift" He said, and his shaggy short hair swayed, Eve had opened the window to the warm morning light.

"Three days, but how" David asked and Shaolee laughed

"Leave it to me. I am sure I can get Aimi to accidentally mark herself as prey. Then she has to do whatever her master says for the night." Shaolee said while laughing.

**Well, the fight scene needs more work, and I promise to edit it more soon. I just had to get this up on the site. Well I have one question, did I portray a heartbroken teenage girl well enough, because I used how I suffer, but does it work?**

**Laurel**


	16. The Game

Laurel- I know it's been a while, so where did I leave of?Ohh and my inspiration has returned, thanks to finally getting Black Cat number 13. Sven better not hurt himself, or Rinslett will pay. Taps chin with finger while looking upwards, hair a mess and certain new male characters asleep 

Rinslett- Why Me?

Laurel- Because (spoiler for 13 if you don't know don't read this line) YOU'RE THE ONE AIMING AT THE GUN FOR HIM FOR TRAINING

Rinslett- Ohh

Laurel- Now where was I?

Aimi-think Laurel, just because your blonde and don't know what good sex (or any sex) is like does not mean I can't have my lemon moment

Laurel- now you get to wait another few chapters in every story ;P

Aimi- I hate you

Laurel- that's why Akari loves me, and why Reina agrees with you. And you know I don't own any Black Cat Characters, or else why would I write this? I would sue Borders for not having book thirteen in stock at this very second. (I bought the last Copy)

Chapter 15

Approximately 6 hours later

Aimi re-entered the house and jogged up to her room, as quietly as possible to grab her duffel bag when her cell phone rang. Sailor moon played as her ringtone, and everyone in the house knew she was back, damn it. She looked to see who it was who she was going to kill next, looks like it was to be Jenos

"You are a dead man" She said into the phone, her voice more serious than ever.

"No, but you are about to have steamy hot sex" He said and she growled in the phone. "Just kidding Aim's besides, how would you like to ride on the Jenos express"

"Why the hell are you calling me at three in the afternoon, after I have had my mission for the day, and you a probably just waking up to find a certain violet haired woman gone? Even when you know I was going to sneak out, but by the looks of Train coming this way with a pair of fuzzy handcuffs, Wait? HELL NO GET THOSE AWAY FROM ME" She yelled into the phone and sprinted down the hall, why did she always have to leave her swords downstairs, or in her room.

"It's either this or you let us talk" H said and threw her over his shoulder, she punched his back and tried to kick him in the face

"You'll never take me alive" She whined, her hair getting into her eyes. Where was something to throw when she needed it?

"Just did Aimi, now be a good girl and listen to us" He said as he set her down in a huge armchair in Shaolee's room, His body blocking her way out, along with the doors and windows guarded by Sephiria, David and Shaolee

"Why is this so damn important? I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING SPEAK TO HIM. "She shouted and Train cringed.

"If that's the way it's gonna be, then we shall let you go, but Aimi, you never stopped loving him"

"Train, I never truly started" She said and she ran down the hall, tears in her eyes, maybe she should just go home for a few days.

She grabbed her clothes out of her room, and headed for the shower, which currently held a certain sweeper, so she ran out. Was she gawking at his body?'What the hell am I doing, the idiot lied to me'

**To get you to change back**

'Who the hell are you' She asked, it had been a long time since anyone had made it into her mind, so either her conscious had a voice or Frost was yet again in her mind

**Your conscious you baka, now apologize to your man, and get back together. You know you want too.**

'You may be right, but I have a party to get ready for' she told it and changed into the short denim mini skirt, and pink tank top. Her reddish brown hair was pushed back with a silk headband, and she grabbed her purse, and hit the door at a sprint. Now for some dancing fun, and the wonderful game. Whoever was declared prey, had to run, and be hunted. When captured by and number, they had to do what that number said for the night.

Aimi grabbed her Aurora, her dagger with a black leather hilt, and was off.

In the bedroom, still

"So Shaolee, what are you thinking?" David asked his partner. Train was leaning against the door, and Sven had just changed, Eve was also in the room.

"Eve knows the plan, so just leave it to us, but Train; you better capture Aimi before Baldor does, or any other number for that matter. Sephi would love a chance to embarrass her after last year." Shaolee said as he put his hair into a low ponytail. Eve's dress was one of her favorites, black and lacy, she had tried showing it off to Sven before, but now, well maybe Leon would see it.

"That will be easy; I just have to shoot her"

"No injuring baka, just because you are considered on suspension, you still have to follow the rules" David told him and smacked him in the back of the head.

At the party, Sephiria, Belze, Aimi, and Baldor

"Aimi, you know you could be marked this year" Belze said and she kept a smug smirk stuck on her face

"All the better, for it would make daddy dearest furious, and other people get the point" She said and Sephiria sighed. Every one of her one night, and that was it, well if they could both last another minute.

"You could forgive and forget, no revenge" She said

"Nah, revenge is always better, isn't that right Aimi" Baldor said, he was hoping for her to be marked, and then she could do what he wanted for a whole night.

Aimi took a sip of her blood, which lightly stained her lips

"I wish you wouldn't do that here"

"Sephi, I have to, you know that, like you have to have your wedding, if ever you have one, down in gehenna. " Aimi said and relaxed a little. Sure the music was great, and one of her favorites was playing, but seeing their three leaders dancing, Wizark most of all, ruined the song and the dance floor. They better get the game going soon or both she and Shaolee would hurl, for someone needed to show those three how to dance.

"Okay, well Kranz and the others are here, so ready for the draw?" Belze asked and Aimi walked over into the crowd, to find and stand by Jenos in line. Time for fun, now if she could only not accidentally nominate herself.

"Hiya's Aim's. Feeling better?" Shaolee asked, and she didn't hear Wizark state that those not wanting to be prey to step back.

"Yeah, a little" She replied and noticed that everyone stood back. "Damnit"

"Well this year it's Aimi. You have one minute to run little one, then these guys get their hunt, including Train" Sephiria said and Aimi cursed some more, while Shaolee laughed.

"I HATE YOU" she said and turned and fled down the hallways, past countless doors, her own office, and past Sephi's office. She heard the bell ring that said the others were on their way as she turned the corner, into the girls room, and shimmied into the vents

'My skirt is ruined, the guys are gonna get me, and shit that hurt" She thought as she cut her hand on a loose mail.

"Aimi, where are you" Jenos said and laughed. She stopped moving in the vent, for she was right above him, she didn't even breathe. He walked by and she crawled some more, before dropping down to the basement, around, and crawled back up to the third floor. She had escaped for about ten minutes, as she dropped down out of the vents, and slinked down the dark, long hall. She didn't look right around the corner, and ran straight into Baldor, running back the opposite way, she saw Kranz and ducked as both men ran into each other.

'Is that through the fire and flames?' She thought to herself as she jumped down the landing. The music was heard through the PA system as both Belze and Sephi came her way, they did not see her as she jumped into a dark, dusty, janitor's closet, jumping back out quickly

"Almost had you Aim's" Shaolee said as he followed her, she slammed a door in his face and sprinted down that hall

'Damn Sephi for vamp proofing the place, I can't even teleport' she thought as she slowed down for a minute and stopped, the only sound was her own breathing, until the net she was standing on went up.

"AH" She screamed as the net snagged her, it was camouflaged into the floor, meaning only one person could have invented it, and their partner had grabbed her.

BEEP KISH 13 has 14 in hand, good luck next year fella's" Train said into the walky talkie

"Go to hell" she muttered from the net, which was swinging above the floor, she was getting dizzy

BEEP KISH what do you mean you have her, I haven't even seen her" David's voice came from the black walky talkie

Beep KISH Heartnet, meet back at base with the prey, see you in a few" Sephiria said from her talkie and train let the rope down, causing Aimi to fall flat on her derriere.

"So now, can you walk with me or will I have to carry you"

"Carry" she said and took off, but he had her slung over his shoulder quicker then she had a chance to realize.

"Good, cause holding your hand would make it look planned" He said as she ranted and raved while hitting his back, and they re-entered the room. The rest of the group, meaning David, Shaolee and Sephiria clapping.

"Heartnet, you owe me twenty for letting her escape me and Belze" She said

"WHAT. YOU SOLD OUT TO HIM? WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE FAMILY SEPHI"

"Aimi, your unders are showing" Jenos said and Rinslett smacked him

"First I would like her to change into her old uniform" Train said as he let her down

"Fine" She said and walked out, heading to Sephiria's office where her spare one was located. They watched her leave, as she headed out, down the yet again dark hall. She turned but once, flicked Train off and left.

**Okay I am done for today, and will probably update again tomorrow. Until then, byes. **


	17. Burn, Burn, Burn, baby Burn

Laurel- Well I am sleepy

Sven- So is everyone else. You are supposed to be on one of two spring breaks, and your up at seven working on this. I was just fine with sleepin in

Laurel- aww but. Whispers whats going to happen in detail

Aimi- don't know about him but I am awake again. And Laurel owns me, this is the last disclaimer she shall say for I am tired of it, and I believe you all know that she does not own Black Cat, or any of its characters.

Chapter 16

Aimi slowly walked into the room, a book in hand. Sephi walked back a few steps.

"YOU BOOK STEALER" She said to her older cousin who laughed nervously

"I don't know what you're talking about" She said as Belze looked at both of them. Aimi was indeed in her old uniform, black button up shirt with a red tank top underneath, with her short red and black plaid skirt, and black knee high socks. Her creamy legs showed, while Sephiria was dressed in her normal floor length jacket with black pants and a white shirt

"_Heat of the Knight, Bride for a Knight, Into Temptation, One With the Night, Vamps in the City__…_Any sound familiar, or should I go through the rest of the list." Aimi stated and Sephiria blushed.

"I needed idea's" Sephiria replied, and Aimi glared. "For you know"

Aimi looked from Sephiria to Belze and gulped. "Tell me didn't"

"I did"

A strange silence held the room for several seconds before Jenos was slapped by Rinslett.

Aimi smacked her forehead, all the books Sephiria had of hers, were all kinky romance novels, which meant…

"Sephi and Belze sitting in a tree, K I S S I N" Shaolee sang before a book was thrown at him by Aimi herself. Grr…

"Well, next time ask, and I recommend anything by Laurell K. Hamilton, hers are the most descriptive for everything" Aimi whispered and giggled. "Hers are on the third row on my shelf"



"Okay then, Aimi, come here" Train said and grinned as she shot him an evil look as she moved her middle back length red hair over her shoulder, showing off the line of her neck, before walking over to Train. 'Stupid hunt ' She thought to herself as she was thinking of ways to hurt Shaolee. The current bane of her existence, and man she never truly stopped loving, stood behind him, and Eve was next to him. Kyoko and Rinslett gave her the look. The 'I feel sorry for you, tell all the details later' look.

"Yes Train" She said with a roll of her eyes. Sure she had to listen, but she could be sarcastic if she wanted, or pissed off.

"You aren't seeing anyone now are you. In a Relationship, ms queen of loopholes" He said and she sighed, and stretched her arms in the black shirt.

"Not unless my dad comes here now" Aimi said, wondering where this was going. If he even thought that he could get her back to where she was three months ago, he was sorely mistaken.

"Well then" Train said and pulled her close to him. "At least let my partner tell you what happened"

"I already heard Train, and I don't want to hear it again" She whispered harshly.

"Just do it Aim's. David's office is open, now grab his hand and go" Train ordered with a grin and she threw up her hands to smack him but didn't. "Cant I at least have one karaoke first?" She asked and he nodded.

"Kranz, hand over that mike" She said and skipped over, hoping to delay any speech or 'apology'. She bounded up onto the dais and whispered something to the guitarist, who immediately began to play a tune that was upbeat, and danceable. Train groaned. "To state the obvious

I didn't get my perfect fantasy

I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me

So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy

That's fine I'll tell mine you're gay

And by the way

I hate that stupid old pickup truck you never let me drive

You're a redneck heartbreaker

Who's really bad at lying

So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time

As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn. " Oh yeah, she was still very pissed off as she began the second verse.

"There's no time for tears

I'm just sitting here planning my revenge

There's nothing stopping me

From going out with all of your best friends.

And if you come around

Saying sorry to me

My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be

'Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck you never let me drive

You're a redneck heartbreaker

Who's really bad at lying

So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time

As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn." She turned in tune and laughed.

"And if you're missing me

You better keep it to yourself

Cuz coming back around here

Would be bad for your health

'Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck you never let me drive

You're a redneck heartbreaker

Who's really bad at lying

So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time

In case you haven't heard

I really, really, hate that stupid old pickup truck you never let me drive

You're a redneck heartbreaker

Who's really bad at lying

So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time

As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn

Burn, burn, burn, baby burn

Just another picture to burn

Baby burn" She finished. "Now what did ya want me to do Train" She asked, knowing she had just pissed him off, and not just mildly, but horribly pissed him off. This had been her true goal.

"If I didn't know how you handle heartbreak Aimi, I would have smacked you. But you just announced to the whole room that you still love Sven" He said haughtily. She was always like this. She would hide her true sadness and love with anger, until it ate away at her senses. She always hid behind a wall of anger, one that wasn't easily broken.

"You" She said before leaving in a huff, Sven following after her, his fedora in his right hand, as she walked into David's unrealistically neat office. She stood, one leg crossed behind the other, looking out the window, hand crossed across her chest, shirt slowly creeping up her flat stomach. Her eyes sparkled with anger, for Train had seen right through her. He slowly walked over to her.

"Aimi" He began and saw a clandestine tear cascade down her cheek, before he pulled her into his chest, her hand bracing against the planes of his white shirt. His hands held her to him, his lips touching her forehead, until she looked up at her. Blue eyes filled with tears.

"I shouldn't still feel like this" She whispered, and looked away. His arms kept her crushed to him, and he tilted her chin up with his thumb.

"If it's meant to be you should" He replied and kissed her, hard deep, tongues delving together in throes of fiery, needy passion. Her hands, one pulling him closer, the other holding him back, felt smooth on his neck and chest, as his tongue outlined her fangs, gently, so not to cut himself. Her lungs burned for air as she pulled out to softly kiss his chin. "I want you to marry me"

"I cant" She whispered and when he began to reply she pressed her finger to his lips. "In order for me to marry, like any other sidhe born, you have to get me pregnant" She said softly, grinning.

"And if at first I don't succeed" he asked and she giggled as a ferocious blush painted her cheeks

"Try Try again" She whispered and held him close, they didn't have to start tonight, She kissed him again, softly, gently this time as something in the other room exploded, and she stopped. "What the hell?"

An explosion rocked the whole building.


	18. Family matters

I know its been forever since I have updated this, and its about time that I did, sorry guys.

* * *

Chapter 17

"Okay whichever one of my family members just ruined this moment is dead meat" Aimi said as she pulled away from Sven and marched out the door. Sven shaking his head. It was then that he realized that she still held his fedora in her hand; she must have pulled it off of him while they were kissing. He followed after her and caught up, bringing his left hand around her waist.

"No killing yet, let them explain" he said softly and she looked at him like he was insane

"You really need to meet my family, calm doesn't do it. My brother is trying to kill me, my lil sister is trying to kill him, and I want them both dead. Not to mention incestuous cousins, Ohh and my uncle wants us all dead" She went on listing off various family members. She opened the door for smoke to pour out and her to cough twice.

"Okay, who comes in with a bang?" he asked as he placed his hand tighter around her waist, as a dark figure came towards them, Aimi took a defensive stance.

"Don't, do it, its Galen" The figure said as the smoke cleared. Sephi looked ready to kill someone, the elders were surrounded, and of course Train and Eve were up in the air. Rinslet was strangling Jenos, Belze was sneaking away from Sephiria, and Baldor was trying not to laugh.

Looking at the green haired man in front of him, Sven wondered if this was her brother. His long green hair matched his green eyes, and he was matched in height to Sven. A black coat covered him, giving him a slightly evil look as Aimi groaned.

"Why are you here Galen?" She asked and put someone's fedora back on their head. "No don't tell me; my guess is that the theatrics were my brother's idea. So where the hell is the diki?"

"Probably popping a vein since you called him a diki. Abaddon has been so quiet since you came up here and Kurai moved down to level three of Gehenna" he said and smiled. "I missed the violence"

"Yeah well cousin, move before I do it forcefully, and Frost get your ass out here before I waste any energy trying to find out how you plan to kill me this time" Aimi said loudly and laughter came from above.

"This one will succeed"

"That's what you said of the last seventeen, and the twenty-three before failed as well, oh and then there were those in the first two years of my life that you failed at. Face it, you're a failure" She said and held Sven closer. "Please just let me kill him and get this over with"

"That bad huh?" He asked ad she rolled her eyes.

"Like you wouldn't believe, Frost, front and center if you want to do this the right way, unless you want to make it into a challenge" She said and stepped into the middle of the room, and placed her hair over her right shoulder.

"Bitch, please" A voice said from the eaves. Before a swirl of wind came down from there and landed on the ground. The winds tightened around a figure, and slowly died down, letting Frost come out of his defensive crouch, his body steadily unfolding to his height of six feet eight inches, his long silver hair flaring around him, red eyes focused on his sister, "Like you could hurt me"

Aimi sighed and brought her hand to pinch the bridge of her nose as if she had a migraine. "Believe me if I wanted to I could hurt you Frost, it's just that you aren't worth it. So, what's up and why the hell are you running a party?"

"I just wanted my darling baby half sister out of the way, nothing new dear sister" He said his pale skin looked like freshly fallen snow, and he glistened like a sheen of frost was actually upon him. "So shall we make it a challenge this time?"

"Since you can't seem to kill me with any assassination attempts that would have to be the way. Train get away from the punch, its spiked by Galen" She said and Train jumped away as an ivy vine grabbed the ladle and his glass. "One month from today? Cause he doesn't know what exactly our challenges mean just yet, and I was hoping no one would have to travel down to Gehenna so soon" She said and he nodded

"Of course, whatever my dearest little sister desires she can have" He said his words laced with poison and sarcasm.

"Just because daddy decided I could inherit Gehenna does not give you any grounds to be jealous, at least your pure" She said, her words filled with ice, before hurling a fireball at him as his figure dissipated. Everyone stared at the spot where he had stood for a while, before turning to Aimi.

"I am going to turn in guys, have fun" She said as she turned and left, following Train and Eve out of the building. "Dammit" She yelled as she got outside, and clenched her hands into fists as Sven rubbed the small of her back. "I am going to kill that bastard"

"Umm, yeah" Train said and she sent him an evil glare. "What, you know he has been trying to kill you since you were born."

"You need to tell me everything Aim's" Sven said and she sighed looking at him.

"Lets just let it wait until tomorrow, there is not enough time left in the night to tell the story" she said and sighed again, lids heavy as they fell upon her cheeks, and she passed out only to be caught by Train.

"It's been a hard night, and she does not want you to go to Gehenna, but we are going to have to if she wants to live and not get killed while she s down there" He said as Sven fiddled with the key, and let them inside.


End file.
